Pasado
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Necesita salvarle. Que él le salve. Que le guíen por una vez en la vida, que le digan que debe hacer. Necesita que le abrace y le de esperanza. Que no permita que el miedo le consuma.
1. Capítulo 1

_Bueno se que no he actualizado mis otras historias, pero esta idea empezo a formarse y hasta no escribirla no podia concentrarme en las otras.  
_

_No estoy segura de la longitud de ésta historia , pero las ideas fluyen y quería compartirlas._

_Espero que les guste._

_Con mucho cariño _

_Freya Uchiha. _

* * *

**Pasado**

**Capitulo 1**

_. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. Draco . -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -_

Draco mira a Harry tomar su desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor y se ríe cuando el moreno tira un poco de jugo de calabaza en su túnica, quejándose suavemente. Le recorre completamente la cara hasta llegar a sus ojos verdes y le mira fijamente esos por un rato. Cuando siente que Potter va a voltear finge mirar su desayuno, pidiéndole a Merlín o a quien sea que sus mejillas no se coloreen de rojo. Entonces cuando siente que ha pasado el peligro mira de reojo y sonríe como lo ha hecho todos los días de esta semana.

Ignora sin darse cuenta la mirada de Granger que le mira suspicaz con una breve sonrisa y se sirve un poco más de jugo de calabaza. Draco sabe que tiene una sonrisa en su cara, pero no pretende ocultarla. Siente un codazo de Blaise y escucha su voz diciéndole que todo slytherin que se respete guarda esa mirada para su cuarto o sala común, o al menos no la hace en el desayuno a la vista de todos en el gran comedor.

Pansy a su lado lanza una risita, diciéndole a Blaise que está celoso de no tener la atención completa de Draco de ahora en adelante, y Draco ríe contento porque lo sabe.

_Sabe que se ha enamorado. _

* * *

_. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - Harry. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -_

Harry observa de reojo la mesa de slytherin y ve a Draco Malfoy riendo con sus amigos. Por primera vez es una sonrisa alegre y sincera lejos de las que ha visto lleno de sarcasmo, ironía o maldad. Harry se sirve un poco más de jugo de calabaza y ve a Draco sonrojarse un poco.

Esto toma más a Harry por sorpresa, pero admite que es una de las mejores vistas que ha tenido nunca y apoyando su mejilla en su hombro le mira fijamente, ignorando la mirada de Hermione sobre él.

Tiene que admitirlo.

_Draco Malfoy tiene una linda sonrisa._

Le mira durante un rato, pensando en lo mucho que se están perdiendo los demás por hacerle más caso al pastel de chocolate que a su alrededor. Pero así es mejor, dado a que no tiene que compartir lo que ve con nadie. Entonces observa llegar una lechuza frente al rubio que deja a sus ojos expresar un poco de temor antes de fruncir el ceño y volver a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes. Sus ojos vuelven a ser rígidos y se para y sale del comedor. Harry tiene el impulso de pararse pero Zabini, Parkinson y Nott van tras él como los guardianes del rubio que son y además no es como si el rubio le fuera a decir que pasa.

Harry se da cuenta que ésta será posiblemente unas de las última veces que vea al rubio, pronto buscaran los horrocruxes y dejaran de venir al castillo un buen tiempo. Si no muere Harry quiere pensar que podría hablar con el rubio y quizá llevarse bien.

Sonríe.

_Pasarían mil años y ellos seguirían peleando. _

A su lado Ginny le pregunta que ve. El niega con la cabeza y mira a Cho. Hoy le invitará a salir.

* * *

_. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - Draco. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -_

Todo el buen humor se va cuando la lechuza de su padre pararse frente a él. Sabe que las manos le están temblando un poco, pero ese es el pan diario de los Slytherin que no quieren seguir al señor Tenebroso y esperan el inevitable día la carta que los convoque.

_Esa carta ha llegado hoy._

Los slytherin que apoyan al señor Tenebroso lo ven con orgullo. Los demás le ven preocupados. Pero él es el príncipe de slytherin, se levanta y sale del comedor. Sabe que sus amigos le siguen y al llegar a la sala común se permite mostrar la ansiedad en su rostro.

Blaise se agacha y lo mira. Le dice que es su elección, que no puede jugar en amigos bandos por siempre, debe escoger uno, permanecer en él y ofrecer todo lo que pueda a su lado.

Draco comprende entonces que sus amigos están dispuestos a seguirle. Si él toma la marca, lo harán ellos. Por un lado están sus padres, que pueden lastimarle, desheredarle y hacerle daño. No solo a él, sino también a sus amigos.

Por el otro están sus amigos, quienes le seguirán sin importar la decisión que tome. Se levanta y camina a su habitación. Toma una poción multijugos y sale de la sala común. Necesita pensar.

* * *

_. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-Harry. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -_

Como siempre que siente que puede morir en cualquier momento Harry va al valle de Godric a visitar las tumbas de sus padres. Platica con ellos un rato sobre sus problemas y luego se dirige a Grimmauld Place para visitar la tumba de Sirius.

Más tarde, decide tomar un helado y se dirige al callejón Diagon cuando choca con un chico, tirándole las mil cajas de chocolate que parece tener y cuando éste frunce el ceño Harry sabe que hay una solo persona en el mundo que puede lograr hacerlo de esa manera.

_Es Malfoy_

El chico parece adolorido y las pequeñas lágrimas que parecen querer salir de sus ojos le indican a Harry que se lastimo al caer. Entonces Harry se agacha y detecta que la fuente del dolor de Malfoy parece ser el doblez en su tobillo y con un ligero hechizo le quita el dolor y le sana.

No parece darse cuenta de lo mucho que se ha acercado a Malfoy, y se sorprende un poco cuando le ve mucho más cerca de lo que había considerado. Malfoy solo lo mira fijamente mediante sus ahora ojos azul marino y Harry piensa que le hubiese gustado ver el gris tormentoso que suele cubrir la vista de Malfoy cuando está furioso o el gris perla cuando está sorprendido.

Durante unos minutos se quedan así, frente a frente, entonces Harry convencido de que no será hechizado le pide una disculpa. Malfoy no dice nada, pero asiente con la cabeza mientras mira el desastre con cara de decepción.

Harry le ayuda a recoger las cajas y motivado entonces por la falta de pelea le invita un helado. Los ojos de Malfoy se abren y Harry juraría que está nervioso. Entonces niega con la cabeza diciendo que tiene prisa y Harry recuerda que el chico está usando poción multijugos.

No quiere ocasionarle más problemas a Malfoy así que se despide y empieza a caminar hacia la heladería. Sabe que Malfoy debe estarlo mirando todavía por lo que se da la vuelta y le sonríe.

Sonríe un poco más sabiendo que ha dejado a Malfoy sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos. Y contra todo pronóstico, Malfoy suelta una pequeña carcajada y sonríe.

_Le sonrie a El. A Harry Potter._

Es una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Lejos de todas las desdeñosas que le ha mandado.

_Es una sonrisa solo para él. _

Agitando su mano se despide y con satisfacción ve a Malfoy agitar la suya.

* * *

_. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-Malfoy. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -_

Sabe que los chocolates no solucionaran nada, pero aún así compra a montones. Está disfrazado con poción multijugos, y ahora al salir ha sentido un gran empujón y todas las cajas de sus chocolates han caído al suelo. El impacto lo empuja hacia el suelo y tratando de equilibrarse apoya rápidamente su pie derecho pero este se dobla e inevitablemente cae al suelo.

Cuando está a punto de gritarle a quien sea que le haya atropellado descubre a Potter. Este le mira fijamente y Draco se recuerda a si mismo que está disfrazado y Potter no puede reconocerle. Finalmente la mirada de Potter se posa en su tobillo y sacando la varita le alivia el dolor del pie.

Sorprendido alza la mirada para descubrir la verde sobre él y no puede evitar mirarle, como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de ellos. Se quedan así hasta que Potter se disculpa.

Draco nunca ha oído una disculpa de su parte y por ello se sorprende y queda pausado. Entonces fija su cara en las cajas de chocolates que han caído al suelo y se pregunta cómo estarán después de la caída y cuanto le tomara recogerlas. Para su sorpresa el moreno recoge las cajas y poniéndolas nuevamente en sus manos, ahora ya reducidas, y le invita un helado.

Pensar que puede tomar un helado con Harry le emociona, pero entonces al mirar su mano nota que es más oscura de lo usual y recuerda que el tiempo se está agotando y aún debe volver al castillo antes de que el efecto de la poción se desvanesca.

Decepcionado, aunque sin lucirlo, niega diciendo que tiene prisa. Ve al moreno hacer un gesto pensativo y asentir, mientras se despide y empieza a caminar hacia la heladería, y Draco no puede evitar sentirse triste por perder esa oportunidad.

Entonces en medio del camino y de la nada Potter se ha volteado y le ha sonreído.

_A EL. A Draco Malfoy._

Eso sin duda le ha sorprendido, pero Draco ha quedado prendado y lo sabe. La carta sigue esperando en su baúl y fue la culpable de que Draco saliera a comprar demasiados chocolates, pero no puede evitar pensar que valió la pena.

_Por fin Potter le ha sonreído. _

Lanza una breve risa y le sonríe de vuelta, pensando que aún si se convierte en mortífago este sería uno de los momentos que siempre recordaría. Cuando Harry agita su mano, Draco alza la suya como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

_. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-Harry. -. -. -. -. -.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -_

Una semana después Harry ha sido rechazado por Cho, quien está enamorada de Cedric. Piensa en que, contra todo pronóstico su rechazo no pareció muy importante, y sube a la torre de astronomía a pensar.

Abre la puerta y se queda parado.

_Ahí está está Malfoy._

Por supuesto, está usando multijugos pese a que su uniforme slytherin descubre de qué casa es. El ruido sobresalta al chico en la ventana y Harry le toma de la mano para evitar que caiga. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero el castaño de los chocolates le mira fijamente y Harry piensa que lo está mirando hasta el alma.

La noche pasa tranquila, ambos platican de cosas sencillas, las casas, los chocolates, el callejón Diagon. Cuando llegan a la parte de la carta de Hogwarts el pelicastaño sonríe y le dice que él siempre supo que iría ahí, incluso su casa destinada. Harry lo sabe. Todos los Malfoy han ido a slytherin. Le escucha hablar de las motivaciones que su abuelo le daba, y sus aventuras de pequeño y nota que nunca menciona a sus padres.

_Esa noche Malfoy sonríe mucho_

En medio de la plática él le cuenta un poco de su vida hasta que llega a la parte donde conoció a Draco Malfoy. Le mira de reojo esperando su reacción, pero lo que no espera es que el chico le pregunte qué opina de él.

Harry no sabe que pensar, por la mirada del chico la respuesta puede causar muchas cosas, pero en ese entonces Harry no sabría que estaba guiando a Draco Malfoy a tomar o no la marca, de acercarle o alejarle de él.

Piensa, el siente que no conoce a Draco Malfoy. Esta noche le demuestra lo mucho que estaba equivocado. Que podría opinar mil cosas sobre él y podrían no ser ciertas. Al final le responde que no sabe, que nunca ha podido comprenderlo.

Le explica porque el rechaza la idea de la superioridad de los sangrepuras , que su madre era sangremuggle, que la persona que le salvo fue Hagrid, que su mejor amiga es la persona más inteligente que haya conocido.

El chico le escucha en silencio, absorbiendo sus palabras. Lo que a Harry le agrada es que Malfoy no le mira como el héroe del mundo mágico, o el niño que vivió, y que parece tratar de comprender su punto de vista, de entenderle a él.

_Harry le pregunta que opina él sobre sí mismo_

No pretende fingir que no sabe que es Draco. Quiere escucharle, saber que piensa. Quiere conocerla realmente.

Cuando Malfoy se para, Harry cree que no le va a contestar, no muy feliz con la respuesta a su mirada cambia. Hay tantas cosas en su mirada, pero Harry siempre ha leído los ojos grises de Malfoy y los del castaño ocultan todo lo que Harry podría notar. Solo puede reconocer una, la de Lucius Malfoy, y eso aterra a Harry porque indica que Malfoy ha decidido alejarse. Volver a la relación de odio que tenían antes, pese a que esta última semana hubo una tregua silenciosa entre ellos, que Harry había pensado podría volver amistad.

Entonces el castaño se da la vuelta marchándose mientras se dirige a la puerta. Antes de salir, para sorpresa de Harry, responde.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quiere puedan sobrevivir._

Todo queda en silencio después. Cuando Malfoy se marcha, Harry observa un líquido en sus mejillas.

Está llorando.

_Y no sabe por qué._

Quizá porque no pensó que Malfoy estuviera sufriendo.

Quizá porque, pese a que se estaban llevando bien, no le ha escogido a él.

* * *

_. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - Draco. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -_

-No lo sé.

La sola respuesta de Harry hace que Draco se sienta mal. Harry no tiene una decisión propia sobre él, o quizás no quiere decir que le odia porque cree que él se apoya a sí mismo. Quiere que le diga algo que le haga poder decidir. Que le brinde una luz en la oscuridad que siente que le absorbe.

Supone que su cara debe haber mostrado la decepción, porque Harry le empieza a explicar muchas cosas de su pasado. Le empieza a explicar porque rechazo su mano. Draco entonces ve el punto de vista de Harry y se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha dañado con sus palabras, con sus acciones.

Un poco culpable escucha a Potter preguntarle qué opina él sobre sí mismo. Draco nunca se ha parado a pensar sobre sí mismo, siempre piensa en los demás: en Pansy, en Blaise, en Theo, incluso en Harry…

La desesperación empieza a invadir su alma.

Siente que cada paso que da es como una prueba que puede llevar a alguien a la muerte, empieza a temblar. Ha estado tan feliz hablando con Harry que ha olvidado que es el peor enemigo de su padre, que tendrá que pelear contra él.

Se para despejando su mente.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

Está dejando que sus emociones lo manejen. Que lo alejen lo que está destinado a ser. Necesita resolver las cosas, alejarse de Potter. No puede pensar correctamente si está cerca. Necesita eliminarle de su vida.

_Es la vida de él o la de sus padres._

_Necesita matarle a él._

Entonces la cara de Potter muestra inquietud y Draco sabe que su mirada ha mostrado su último pensamiento. Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de tocarla se detiene. No puede hacer eso. No a él.

Necesita salvarle. Que él le salve. Que le guíen por una vez en la vida, que le digan que debe hacer. Necesita que le abrace y le de esperanza. Que no permita que el miedo le consuma.

_Que le salve de su oscuridad_

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico su boca se abre y refleja sus miedos, respondiendo la pregunta de Harry.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quiere puedan sobrevivir._

Y él quiere que Harry sobreviva.

_Contra todo, el luchará porque Harry sobreviva_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente**

**MMDD, lucas1177 y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter  
**

Cielos, gracias por sus reviews, no se que haría sin ustedes.

Les dedico el capi y como siempre les mando un abrazote.

* * *

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 2**

_Se había acabado, Harry estaba caído frente a Voldemort y este tenía su varita apuntándole hacia su cabeza. Atrás de él Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy resguardaran que no hubiera escape._

_Todos sus conocidos estaban lejos en la batalla y él se alegraba de que al menos no pudieran ver cómo moría. Sus pensamientos se pusieron en Draco Malfoy entonces, quien no había aparecido en la batalla y había desaparecido pocos días después de su plática. Sus amigos estaban desesperados buscándole y sus padres estaban furiosos, pero se alegraba de que al menos él no estuviera ahí presente, pues no tenía manera de salir dañado._

_Entonces una daga cruzó el aire y se clavó en la mano de Voldemort, mientras 3 rayos diferentes apartaban a los mortífago de él. Él momento bastó para que Harry corriera hacia donde su varita estaba tirada y apuntara hacia Voldemort que ya lanzaba la maldición mortal. _

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Las Magias chocaron en una batalla en la que solo habría un ganador, su magia disminuía y Voldemort tenía la sonrisa de triunfo de quien anticipaba su victoria. Fue entonces cuando Harry creía que todo había acabado que un rayo se unió al suyo proveyéndole la energía faltante para lograrlo._

_Con todas sus fuerzas impulsó lo último de su magia hacia su varita. Cuando Voldemort murió, Harry cayó al suelo y miro a sus alrededores. Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy tenían un incarcerous y un gran demaius. Bellatrix estaba muerta._

_Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces mientras luchaban por no cerrarse en la figura que caminaba hacia él y recogía la daga en el suelo. El sujeto estaba encapuchado, pero aún si fuera un enemigo, a Harry ya no le quedaban energías para pelear. _

_Cuando la persona se agachó frente a él Harry estaba prácticamente cerrando sus ojos pero algo le decía que debía luchar con fuerza para mirar la cara de la persona._

_Cuando lo logró le recibieron unos preciosos ojos grises que le miraban orgullosos desde aquel rostro que tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara._

_-Lo lograste Potter._

_Si, lo había logrado._

_Pero cuando despertó, en el ala del hospital, se dio cuenta que esas habían sido sus palabras de despedida._

_Y ya no le vería más._

* * *

**DRACO**

Han pasado alrededor de 8 años y Draco vive en West End, en la parte muggle de Londres. Abre un cajón en su habitación y tras revisarlo excesivamente encuentra una caja de caramelos y saca unos pocos mientras mete algunos en su boca. Se quita la camisa negra y la tira sobre la cama y mientras se baña y recuerda que mañana es el aniversario del día de la Victoria.

Ese día tras volver a la sala común y acostarse en su cama se dio cuenta que la única manera que podía evitar escoger entre sus padres y Potter era marcharse, y con eso ninguno de sus amigos se dejaría marcar tampoco. Reunió sus cosas y con cuidado fue despidiéndose de sus amigos. Pasó un día entero de compras con Pansy, un día jugando al quidditch con Blaise y platicando con Theo en la biblioteca. Meses más tarde ayudó a Potter.

Y luego se marchó.

Nadie sabía qué había sido de él; y creía que francamente, nadie se interesaba por su paradero. Había otros problemas como mortífagos que capturar, casas que reconstruir, magos que juzgar e incluso personas que enterrar. Nadie podría culparlo de pertenecer al bando oscuro, ni tener excusas para detenerle y pese a su ignorancia total sobre el mundo muggle al principio, había conseguido estudiar una carrera y trabajar, debido a sus habilidades de intuición, con la policía un tiempo.

Con el paso del tiempo logro ser parte de una pequeña empresa de detectives privados cerca de casa. Y siendo buena la paga, había terminado por no ejercer su carrera, que era de abogado.

Toma una toalla y seca su cabello rubio. Al finalizar se pone una camisa negra nuevamente y una chamarra de cuero con pantalones de mezclilla. Mientras sus ojos grises se examinan por completo nota que su chivatoscopio vibra ligeramente en el cajón que ha dejado abierto y sacando su varita, que si bien ya no usa como antes, no la deja por si acaso, y hace un hechizo que le indica que es el único mago en el edificio.

Se asoma por la ventana y ve entonces como a lo lejos pareciera que dos personas están peleando, uno viste de negro y el otro parece tener una capa de auror.

Hace un hechizo de acercamiento y nota una capa de mortífago, mientras suspira pensando que son realmente indiscretos si él puede verlos desde su ventana. Pero no hace caso, ya se ocuparan de ello los aurores.

Por si acaso saca el objeto y se lo pone en el cuello. Si tiene razón dentro de una hora tiene una cita con un hombre que dice que su esposa se ha llevado a su hija con él sin motivo.

Solo es un caso normal, pero dado que últimamente la policía parece estar llena de esos debe como buen ciudadano, colaborar.

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry se ha descubierto pensando en él y sonriendo con amarga ironía. Mañana es el día de la victoria, y los mortífagos parecen inspirados a atacar con más frecuencia ese día.

Observa desde lejos a Seamus pelear con un mortífago en la azotea, su deber es cuidar que ningún muggle les vea, tan solo eso. Puede ver entonces que alguien está viendo para ahí, pero no puede ver su cara. Cuando el hombre da la vuelta Harry no se preocupa pues usualmente al menos admiraría el espectáculo un rato. No daría la vuelta y se iría.

Los datos en la oficina de aurores afirman que hay una gran concentración de mortífagos visitando esa parte muggle de Inglaterra. No saben porque ni para qué, pero parecen estar cumpliendo un objetivo.

Sentado, con los pies flotando en la orilla de un edificio y comiendo un palito de pan, Harry deja que el viento mueva su túnica y su cabello y ve con satisfacción como Seamus logra por fin derriba al encapuchado.

Se aparece junto a él y descubre su rostro. Busca el mismo en la lista que tiene a la mano y lo tacha, pero es insignificante con la cantidad de magos que se les han logrado escapar.

Le da la seña a Seamus y se marchan con el mortífago inconsciente.

Aún quedan más que capturar.

* * *

**DRACO**

La oficina de Draco está repleta de casos pero con inquietud, mientras toma el café, ve que todas siguen el mismo patrón. Personas cuyos bebés han sido robados no solo en West End, que dicen que sus esposos (as) han desaparecido y que legalmente están solteras, y cinco o seis personas que tienen ambos casos, es decir que dicen que sus esposos han secuestrado a sus bebés, bebés y esposos (as) que por alguna razón no están registrados legalmente, no existen.

_Todo involucra bebés._

En su libreta hace entonces unos apuntes y les pide que regresen la semana siguiente, para confirmar algunas cosas.

A la hora de la comida Jackson le invita a comer y mientras lo hacen, platica lo extraño que le resulta todo eso, pues lo único que se le ocurre es que sea un secuestrador serial, pero eso no explicaría por qué las personas no existen legalmente.

Mientras toma un poco de filete con el tenedor, cruza una pareja con un bebé y el chivatoscopio vibra. Saca su celular entonces y con el reflejo los ve dirigirse al baño.

-¿Estás bien Mark?

Draco mira a Jackson y asiente.

-Necesito ir al baño.

Cuando llega a la parte que oculta los baños se hace un hechizo desilusionador y entra justo a tiempo para notar que el hombre le está haciendo un obliviate a la chica. Entonces le lanza un imperius y le dice que vuelva a su vida normal de hace 11 meses. Ella asiente y sale.

Draco hecha un hechizo que le permite solo a él ver el nombre de la persona sobre su cabeza _Ellen Adams_. Entonces ve desaparecer al hombre. Se vuelve visible y sale buscando a la chica.

Cuando está saliendo ve que Jackson le mira preocupado y le pregunta si la ha visto. Dado que las preguntas rápidas son parte del trabajo, Jackson le responde y le pregunta si quiere que lo acompañe.

Él niega con la cabeza.

No le cabe duda que Jackson es bueno, pero es muggle. Y no quiere que le dañen. Porque esto ya no es un asunto común, es un juego entre magos, magos que quizá no duden en levantar la varita contra un muggle que les estorbe.

Corre tras la chica y disimuladamente le lanza un confundus. La chica se da la vuelta y lo abraza diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama. Draco sonríe. Para cualquiera son una pareja común pero él sabe que hay algo mal en la chica lo puede notar.

La lleva a su casa donde le dice que espere y le da un poco de té. Entonces le hace legeremancia y nota que la mente de la chica está llena de imperius y obliviates.

Tiene la mente hecha un caos.

Le pregunta si sabe quién es _Ellen Adams_

No lo sabe.

Al día siguiente Draco examina los archivos buscando el nombre. No hay nada.

Entrecierra los ojos, necesita saber de qué se trata todo esto. Información. Examina sus notas sobre los casos anteriores. Sin duda son personas a las que no les lograron aplicar el obliviate.

La pregunta es porqué.

Toma su chamarra y se despide de su secretaria. Va hacia la dirección de la primera clienta.

_Elizabeth Evans _

Cuando la mujer lo recibe en la casa. Draco le hace preguntas. ¿Dónde conoció al hombre? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? ¿Quién sabía que estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no se lo comento a nadie?

Las respuestas en los clientes son las mismas, sus parejas querían discreción por diferentes motivos, les conocieron alrededor de un año y todas pertenecen a la misma área de Inglaterra. Cuando la última cliente se va momentáneamente al baño Draco ejecuta un hechizo de protección de mentes sobre ella como lo ha hecho en sus otros clientes por si los otros regresan a terminar el trabajo.

Una vez más agita las varitas y roba las memorias de la construcción en donde está, consciente de que en casa las analizara con detenimiento.

* * *

**HARRY**

La huída de Azkaban a manos de Lucius Malfoy, tras la muerte de Narcissa hace un año, costó la vida de alrededor de 100 aurores. Más de 500 mortífagos escaparon ese día y han conseguido capturar alrededor de 150.

Todos los detenidos están siendo capturados cerca de West End y al menos 3 de ellos tenían a un bebé en sus manos. Checa entonces las noticias muggles y nota que hay bebés desaparecidos precisamente en esa área. Pero cuando les han hecho las pruebas genéticas han demostrado ser suyos.

Los que significa, por lo menos de momento, que han rehecho su vida lejos del mundo mágico.

_Es el día de la Victoria._

Hace 8 años exactamente este día se levantó después de haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso de los tiempos. Este día se levantó esperando ver a Draco Malfoy para agradecerle y darse cuenta que se había vuelto a marchar.

_Ese idiota._

Mira su túnica de auror en el espejo pensando en que se le está escapando, pero todo el alboroto de festejo fuera de su oficina lo distrae a su pesar.

Cuando Ginny se asoma y le llama a la fiesta Harry olvida los papeles.

* * *

**DRACO**

Pero Draco no lo hace. Sentado frente a un pensadero examina uno por uno las memorias en las construcciones y hace una lista de los conocidos mortífagos que ha visto, otros son nuevos, tacha lugares en los mapas, visita a los involucrados. En poco tiempo ha detectado 5 mortífagos y estudiado sus movimientos.

Pide permiso para ausentarse mientras resuelve el caso.

Se encuentra parado justo detrás de Gregory Goyle, disfrazado con una poción multijugos que le sobran de las que crea continuamente. Pueden que hayan pasado 8 años, pero Draco sigue manteniendo la misma apariencia para sus transformaciones, un chico castaño de ojos azules. Se ha echado un hechizo desvanecedor y sus pasos están silenciados. Ha cambiado bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que Draco le olvide, y no puede creer que esté involucrado en el robo de los niños.

Lo observa besar a la chica que está tomado de su mano. La cara de Goyle refleja amor y Draco por un momento se deja engañar pero apenas da la vuelta la chica hace una mueca de asco y se limpia la boca. El chivatoscopio vibra sin parar y Draco sabe que tiene compañía y no es el único que vigila a Crabbe.

Los ve alejarse hacia un callejón, si los cálculos de Draco son correctos el bebé debe tener alrededor de 1 año, edad suficiente para que viva sin la madre, la edad en que desaparecen. Cuando le lanza el obliviate a la chica Draco toma la orilla de la capa de Crabbe consciente de lo que sigue. Que se desaparezca.

De hecho lo hace.

Cuando llegan a otro lugar Draco la reconoce como la vieja fábrica de juguetes abandonada. Una fábrica donde el dueño se suicidó entre los juguetes.

Pero está lejos de la ciudad, y Draco solo la reconoce porque uno de los casos anteriores le llevo hasta este lugar. Un hombre recoge al bebé de la mano de Greg y lo lleva a un cuarto donde Draco observa hay todavía más y entonces un hombre se acerca a felicitar a Greg.

Draco abre los ojos, el hombre es Lucius Malfoy.

Su primera intención es salir corriendo de ahí huir antes de que Lucius lo descubra, pero solo observa.

_Son demasiados._

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_¿Qué está haciendo su padre?_

Un hombre más se acerca y Draco lo reconoce como Goyle padre, a su lado está un hombre vestido como si fuera medimago y Draco ve una gran satisfacción en su sonrisa.

El hombre le dice con una sonrisa orgullosa que lo han logrado.

Si Lucius tiene la sospecha de que hay alguien más ahí la olvida de inmediato. Camina hacia donde está la oficina o consultorio mejor dicho del susodicho medimago y observa a un bebé rubio y uno pelinegro estar conectados a unas máquinas que indican en lo que a Draco le parecen sus niveles de magia.

La diferencia con los demás infantes es notoria, y Draco diría que tienen al menos año y medio, la edad en la que desarrollan la primera explosión de magia. Al ser sangrepuras, si Draco tiene razón con respecto al aura que proviene de ellos, la magia es aún mayor.

Entonces el sanador enciende un aparato y Draco ve como la magia de ellos es succionada.

_Los están volviendo squib_

Esto es una locura. Su padre está… Le atrapan las ganas de vomitar. Los bebés lloran, los hombres observan con loca fascinación, las máquinas suenan.

El ruido empieza a enloquecerle.

Entonces el bebé rubio abre los ojos y Draco empieza a temblar.

_Son los ojos de su madre._

Y los bebés lloran, y Lucius ríe. Se carcajea.

Draco toca su cabeza sintiéndose desesperado, necesita salir, ese niño puede ser su hermano.

_¿Qué hizo?_

_¿Esto es lo que el provocó salvando a Potter?_

_Todo debía ser perfecto._

_El mundo mágico debía estar en paz._

_¿Qué está pasando?_

El aire le empieza a faltar, y observa que la máquina emite una luz roja. El bebé pelinegro parece desesperado y Draco puede saber que ya no es mago, que le están quitando hasta el núcleo mágico.

_Lo están matando._

Es el turno del rubio, hacen la misma operación.

Cuando terminan observan con fascinación una esfera flotando sobre la máquina.

_Magia pura_

Lucius coloca su varita sobre ella y la absorbe y Draco puede sentir un ligero aumento de poder en su magia.

_Los va a matar a todos ellos._

-Deshazte de ellos –escucha.

Draco mira a los dos bebés que si bien están vivos, no lo estarán pronto. Observa entonces a Gregory tomarlo como si fueran dos muñecos cualquiera y botarlos frente a una puerta mientras la cierra al volver a entrar a la fábrica.

_Es un cementerio de cuerpos._

Hay alrededor de 15 y todos parecen de la misma edad. Exactamente un año y medio. Pone su mano en su boca, durante su trabajo ha visto muchas cosas, pero nada como esto. Vomita, saca todo lo que lleva en su estómago y al terminar se arrodilla y nota que está llorando.

Escucha un pequeño gemido y ve al bebé rubio temblar.

_Está vivo._

Temblando, le carga, delicadamente. Nota que sus manos vuelven a ser blancas y delgadas y se da cuenta que algún momento la poción perdió su efecto. Verifica al otro bebé y con dolor se da cuenta que no puede hacer nada por él.

_Toma al rubio y se desaparece._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 3  
**

* * *

**_DRACO_**

Fueron 15.

15 bebés que no pudieron llegar a salvar.

No. Fueron 16.

Draco cierra los ojos por décima vez en la noche, sintiendo un vacío entre sus brazos y la falta del minimo calor que provenía del pequeño bebé rubio. No fue a un hospital, fue a San Mungo. Durante años Draco no ha pisado este lugar, no hay razón. Es más no ha visitado el mundo mágico lo suficiente, satisfecho de su vida como muggle. La placa brilla sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón, en realidad él es abogado, pero ahora mismo ejerce de detective. Usualmente trabaja con la policía.

_¿Cúando cambió tanto?_

Al tomar al bebé llegó a San Mungo, pese a que él no confía en el mundo mágico era la opción más viable para salvarle. Antes de entrar ha tomado la poción y sus ojos azules le han recibido en el reflejo del espejo de la recepcionista, está disfrazado nuevamente y con las manos entrelazadas espera.

Cuando decidió marcharse, sabía lo que hacía, sus razones. Cuando salvó a Potter, no. Solo pensaba en que desesperadamente quería que viviera y al final le escogió sobre sus padres. Cierra los ojos y rememora la batalla con Bellatrix, el desmaius que les dió a sus padres.

_Sus padres_

¿Hizo lo correcto dejandoles vivos? ¿Debió eliminarles?¿Dejarles a mano del bando vencedor pese que estuvieron en el bando oscuro?

Draco sabe lo que siguió, los juicios, el encierro. Azkaban.

Sus padres debieron enloquecer y esta era la prueba. Draco se alejó del mundo mágico dispuesto a olvidar. A pertenecer a un mundo sin Voldemort y sin Harry Potter. Porque no pudo ponerse en su contra ni a su favor, pero al final, ¿no lo hizo? ¿No le dió la oportunidad él mismo de vencer? ¿Por qué Potter no está haciendo nada? ¿Por qué tiene que verse en esto?

Se siente como el chiquillo de 17 que necesitaba que Potter le sonriera, que le salvase de su oscuridad. Al final, no lo hizo. El mismo se salvó. Pero sería injusto exigirle a Potter que le salvara sin pedirlo. Era totalmente absurdo.

_El mundo muggle es encantador._

Había dicho Potter. Y claro que lo era. Por eso decidió ocultarse ahí, para conocer el mundo que el gran Harry Potter amaba.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido hasta que una mano lo agita para que despierte. En su inconsciencia reconoce a esa persona. Es Nott. Theodore Nott. Su mirada es igual a la que tenía el último día que pasó con el, sus rasgos iguales a los que tiene grabados en su memoria.

Le está diciendo algo pero Draco está tan cansado que no lo comprende. Entonces voltea la mirada a un lado y observa su reflejo en una puerta, la poción aún funciona, bien, porque era su última porción.

El bebé. Draco escucha algo sobre el bebé y reacciona. Sus ojos se enfocan por fin en Theo y mira su bata, es medimago, y Draco sonríe un poco melancólico feliz por él.

Entonces Theo le pide que lo siga y Draco un poco tembloroso le sigue. Theo habla acerca del gran daño a su núcleo mágico pero eso Draco ya lo sabía. Entonces después de entrar a una habitación se lo muestra. Está mejor, su color vuelve a ser ligeramente rosado en las mejillas, su cuerpo ya no está temblando.

_Se está recuperando._

Está acostado en una pequeña camilla y durmiendo. El alivio recorre a Draco y el aire vuelve a sus pulmones. Cae arrodillado frente al bebé

_Pudo salvar a uno._

Está conmocionado. Las lágrimas quieren salir de nuevo pero el solo puede reír. Y lo hace cae al suelo con las manos en el estómago y se ríe. Las últimas horas, la desesperación, el miedo… Todo hace mella en él.

Acaricia la cabecita del bebé y le besa.

-Te llamaras Orión.

Luego observa a Theo y le sonríe

-Gracias.

Sus ojos se cierran ante la oscuridad y puede ver como la poción se va desvaneciendo pero no importa. Está a salvo.

_Los dos lo están._

_._

_._

_._

Para cuando despierta ve a Theo mirándolo fijamente.

A su lado, están acomodados sobre la mesa su pistola, su placa de policía muggle, su identificación falsa, su varita, su cartera y su reloj. Sonríe para sus adentros. Todo un slytherin. No tiene nada más y Draco sabe que la mirada que Theo le dirige es de molestia. Tiene razón para estar enojado y Draco lo sabe pero ha pasado toda una vida ante ellos, y si no se marchaba Draco sería un mortífago y él también. Estaría muerto, en Azkaban o incluso en el plan activo de ellos ahora. Y sin embargo, es medimago, es todo lo que a Draco le importa.

Nota al bebé en una pequeña capsula al lado de la cama y alcanzando su varita le lanza el hechizo de identificación de los padres.

La madre es Narcissa Black.

Theo jadea sorprendido.

Pero eso ya lo sabía.

-Draco no creas por ningún momento que te marcharas sin una explicación. – Escucha las palabras del medimago, pero Draco no le está haciendo caso, se coloca todas sus pertenencias y no le mira.

Cuando termina le mira fijamente.

-¿Puedes arreglar su núcleo mágico?

-Sí. Creo que si

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Debemos esperar a que su cuerpo soporte el proceso. Alrededor de 2 semanas. ¿Draco que está…?

Pero Draco ya no lo escucha, toma su varita y la alza

-Confío en ti. – Le dice.

Y luego se desaparece.

Llega a su departamento notando que se siente bien. Es obvio que Theo lo ha llenado de pociones y eso puede ayudarle un buen rato.

Saca el pensadero de su habitación y le pone la memoria de las últimas horas. Examina con cuidado a cada bebé que vio tanto en la habitación como en el suelo, los bebés de los clientes que lo contrataron están vivos. Todos.

Y tienen al menos año y dos meses. En teoría puede sacarlos de ahí en un máximo de 4 meses. Observa a detalle. El lugar debe ser el centro de reunión dado que al menos hay 200 bebés.

Sus memorias graban todo el detalle que puede y los siguientes días Draco observa el ir y venir de ellos.

Coloca cámaras de seguridad ocultas, dado que es posible que ellos sientan los hechizos de vigilancia, y que hacen por fuera el lugar parezca el de siempre y repela a los muggles.

_Pero para satisfacción de Draco él no lo es._

A las cámaras se le unen micrófonos, y siguiendo entrando y saliendo las coloca bajo las mesas, en las esquinas y mantiene todo vía web que se conecta a una computadora que ahora se mantiene todo el día encendida.

Por el momento no hay otro prospecto de experimento, pero Draco ya no duerme más de 5 horas. Se mantiene viajando constantemente a callejón Diagon en compra de pociones y haciendo uso de la fortuna heredada de su abuelo, en Francia va armando un refugio en Inglaterra. Trata de no usarla mucho dado que su padre puede tener acceso a ella y lee los libros de magia que puede conseguir, uno tras otro y usa los hechizos necesarios con la mejor exactitud posible. De ser un muggle completo ha vuelto a ser un mago. Vigila cada paso de lejos y entra y sale hasta que nota que la barrera mágica que protege el lugar siente cada entrada y salida.

Esto evita que pueda seguir entrando y le dice a Draco que cuando entre será el momento de atacar.

Dado lo último empieza a poner más atención a su alrededor. Ha pasado un mes.

_Le quedan tres._

Respira y entonces nota como el chivatoscopio vibra. Hay un mortífago cerca. Decide intentar algo. Camina con cuidado hasta la pareja que camina hacia un callejón oscuro con su bebé, saca su pistola y dispara.

La noticia se expande con rapidez, un hombre fue asesinado en un callejón oscuro, estaba solo y su cuerpo fue encontrado por el personal de limpieza, pero mientras llamaban a la policía desapareció.

Draco ve las noticias en la tele mientras bebe su café, su varita al lado. Les ha aplicado un desmaius a la chica y el bebé y los ha dejado junto a un hospital. Dos semanas después mira el monitor de su pantalla en donde la chica con su bebé están en la sala jugando. Del otro lado observa la guarida de su padre, es obvio que saben que el mortífago ha muerto. Pero la chica y el bebé están a salvo. ¿Por qué?

Draco sonríe de lado.

_Así que solo el mortífago en cuestión conoce a la víctima._

_Dos meses y medio._

_Ese el tiempo que le queda. _

Los casos aumentan pero ya ni los mira. Todo gira alrededor de lo mismo ¿Y qué están haciendo los aurores? Nada. Aunque si lo piensas mucho Draco solo ha logrado avances debido a que ha empezado su punto de partida desde el punto muggle.

Todo es muggle, las cámaras, la pistola, los casos. Ellos pueden detectar hechizos, pero no armas ni instrumentos. Esta seguro que los aurores están persiguiendo como su objetivo a los mortífagos. Pero Draco no, su objetivo son los bebés y ellos son la clave de la victoria. Necesita recuperarlos.

Pero Draco no es totalmente poderoso y no puede derrotarles a todos por mucha magia que posea. Después de todo es humano y todo humano tiene un defecto. Experimenta la fatiga, y Draco está cansado. Realmente lo está.

_Ni siquiera ha visitado a Orión_

¿Cómo estará? – se pregunta. - ¿Theo ha logrado arreglar su núcleo mágico? ¿Estará sano?¿Reirá? ¿Tendrá pesadillas?

Frota sus ojos y hace algunas notas en el diagrama de un libro.

_onerariis exercitum_

Lo ha encontrado. Eso es todo lo que necesita.

* * *

**_HARRY_**

El mortífago muerto es Gregory Goyle. Ha sido asesinado en un callejón y no hay ninguna pista de magia en los alrededores que pueda acusar a alguien, ha sido un disparo en la cabeza. Excepto un cabello rubio platinado, que si no fuera corto y Gregory tuviera un balazo en la cabeza Harry pensaría inmediatamente que es de Lucius.

Pero no lo es.

Lo esconde en su túnica y lanza un hechizo sobre el cuerpo de Goyle, observando las últimas memorias donde el chico camina con una chica y un bebé. Alguien le lanza un desmaius y Goyle se voltea y ve a un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Y Harry jadea.

_Es Draco Malfoy_

Los aurores inmediatamente se ponen alrededor. Goyle alza la varita, Draco alza la pistola y dispara.

_¿En qué estás metido Draco?_

Entonces las memorias de Goyle empiezan a borrarse y Harry está consciente de que está muriendo.

-Solo quiero saber algo- dice - que pretendes robando…

Pero las memorias terminan y Harry sabe que Goyle no alcanzo a escuchar la oración completa. La mirada de Draco es fría. Un tempano de hielo.

_¿Por qué nunca puedes pedir ayuda?_

Mira de reojo y puede sentir que algo está mal en la esquina del callejón. Cuando oyen muggles acercándose desaparecen.

Pero unas semanas después Harry regresa al lugar y observa en sus manos una cámara muggle. Jadea, alguien los ha grabado desaparecerse, entonces nota un hechizo de protección y sabe que lo ha puesto un mago.

_Gracias a Merlín_

Pero aun así no quiere decir que estén a salvo. Quizá… ¿es de Draco?

Por si acaso la destruye.

* * *

**_DRACO_**

Sonríe cuando ve el ojo verde de Potter examinando la cámara.

_Así que está trabajando en el caso._

Y se ha dado cuenta de su cámara oculta bajo un hechizo. Bueno no es que sirva mucho ahora, así que mientras se seca el cabello tras un baño observa con una sonrisa como Potter juega con la cámara. Sigue siendo guapo, se dice a si mismo mientras le observa a detalle.

Hasta que Potter jadea asustado y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Ah, la ha eliminado. Le debe dinero ahora.

En fin, piensa. Ahora sabe que lo que tiene que hacer es evitar que los mortífagos los sigan secuestrando. Espera que la paga sea buena, porque este caso le está saliendo caro.

A quien engaña, les ha ganado apego.

Mira por la cámara a los bebés.

_Dos meses._

Uno de ellos parece ser muy inteligente porque siempre mira a la cámara. Draco suelta una pequeña carcajada y toca el monitor.

-Buenos días, pequeño.

Entonces saca un mapa y toma una poción multijugos. Es hora de salir.

* * *

**_HARRY_**

Harry observa a Goyle ser capturado tal como decía la nota. Estos últimos días se capturaran, según lo planeado, una gran cantidad de mortífagos. Todos en el área muggle. Hace unos días, Ron y él estaban en la oficina de aurores cuando una lechuza entró y aterrizó en el escritorio de Harry.

Cuando la abrió había un conjunto de instrucciones nombres de mortífagos, donde podrían capturarlos

_¿Quién? _

Observó las fechas y los nombres de los mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban y estarían en un determinado lugar. ¿Quién sabía fuera de ellos toda esa información? No eran todos pero eran bastantes.

Tres pergaminos.

Y al final un paquete, que desenvolvió ante la mirada asombrada de Ron Weasley. Era una daga.

_Era la daga que le había salvado la vida_

_La Daga de Draco_

-Draco…

Draco sabía dónde estaban todos ellos ¿Por qué?

¿Estaba con ellos? No, se respondió Harry. ¿Por qué huir si al final se aliaría con ellos? Y había matado a Goyle. Había algo malo en todo esto y Draco lo sabía. ¿Que era lo último que le dijo a Goyle?

_-Solo quiero saber algo, que pretendes robando…_

_¿Robando, que estaban robando?_

Entonces recordó sus pensamientos del día de la Victoria, antes que Ginny entrara.

_Bebés…_

_Por Merlín, estaban robando bebés_

¿Pero para qué? Y porque Draco lo sabía.

Aquel día Goyle estaba con una chica y su bebé. ¿Cómo eran?, ¿cómo se llamaban? Un desmaius. Draco les aplico un desmaius y no estaban. Lo que quiere decir que se los llevo. La chica y su bebé estaban juntos. A salvo.

Pero eran bebés escogidos al azar. No. Eran bebés mágicos eso era seguro. Pero la chica era muggle.

Recordó entonces las pruebas de los bebés que llevaban los mortífagos.

_Morgana_

_Eran genéticamente suyos._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Confía en mí, decía la nota de Draco. Era una petición a cambio de su ayuda el día de la batalla, por eso envío la daga. Era un mensaje indirecto.

_Tienes que capturarlos._

Miró la lista, estaban ordenados por horas. La siguiente captura sería disponible en 30 minutos, tenían que moverse.

* * *

**_DRACO_**

De lejos observó la primera captura mientras veía a Potter y su equipo llevarse a Goyle padre. Se lo merecía el hijo de … Draco no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad de borrar sus recuerdos. Sonrío. Todo lo había preparado para que fuera el primero en ser capturado, para que no pudiese advertir a su padre.

Dos capturas más y entonces todos los horarios serían programados a la misma hora, justo cuando Draco invadiera la fábrica.

_Mañana era el día_

Su padre no podría saber ni qué los golpeó. Cuando los aurores llegaran, Draco se dirigiría hacia los niños. Miró su mano, el esquema del _onerariis exercitum _estaba trazado en él.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al cuarto donde estaban los bebés, poner su sangre en las 4 esquinas de la habitación y entonces poner su sangre en la marca y todas las personas que estuvieran dentro de la habitación serían jaladas con él.

Sonaba fácil.

Draco tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, entre los aurores y los mortífagos todo podía volverse en su contra pero era su única oportunidad. Era su _onerariis exercitum _ contra el de su padre.

_Y solo habría un ganador_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos:_

_itsumiminamino1, kasandra potte, lucas1177, MMDD gracias por sus reviews. __Y a todos los que leen esta historia. __No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen. _

_Les mando un abrazote. _

_Y también , por qué no, les mando un beso. _

_Mua!_

_Freya Uchiha :)_

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 4  
**

* * *

_-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte_

_Su voz resonó fuerte y clara en el comedor y Narcissa y Lucius voltearon a ver a Draco, sorprendidos de que hablara directamente a Lucius sin la conocida petición._

_-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó su madre._

_-¿Que significa la marca en tu brazo?_

_Lucius miró su mano viendo el tatuaje de araña encerrada entre dos serpientes en una telaraña. _

_-Oh, esto. No le tomes importancia hijo, no es nada._

_La mirada de Draco siguió fija en la marca._

_-¿No le importa a Voldemort?_

_Narcissa solo sonrió._

_-Por supuesto que no cariño, ¿cómo crees que nunca logran atrapar a los mortífagos en su guarida? Es la marca del onerariis exercitum, Voldemort se la enseñó a tu padre en caso de necesitarlo, solo los reúne en la misma habitación y pone gotas de su sangre en las 4 esquinas de ella y entonces pone su mano en la marca y en un santiamén todos están en el lugar que el desee._

_Draco solo miró a su padre y luego la marca, entonces tomó un sorbo de té y los miró._

_-Interesante_

_-Voldemort puede enseñarte bastante cosas hijos, solo tienes que declararle tu lealtad, y como el Malfoy que eres podrías ocupar un gran lugar._

_-Lo consideraré_

_-No hay nada que considerar Draco._

_-Solo por curiosidad- dijo mirándoles sobre su taza, con la mirada fría y cautelosa que ambos le habían enseñado- ¿Qué sucedería si no me uniera a sus filas?_

_-Bueno- dijo Lucius- deberías…_

_-Tendríamos que eliminarte, pequeño Dragón- dijo su madre con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba y caminaba fuera de la sala- sabes demasiado para tu propio bien._

_-No nos traicionarías ¿No es así Draco?- preguntó su padre con la fija vista en sus ojos._

_No, Draco no podría hacerlo._

_No contra su padre…_

_Nunca contra él._

_-No padre. No lo haría.-dijo. Por qué habría de hacerlo. Pese a todo ellos eran lo que más amaba- Nunca te traicionaría padre… - Era cierto, y en ese entonces lo decía de todo corazón.  
_

_ Lo prometo._

* * *

**_DRACO_**

_Lo prometo…_

Abrió los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había estado soñando antes. Tenía una vaga sensación de culpabilidad, pero sobre todo de tristeza. Decidió hacerla a un lado, como siempre que pasaba cuando soñaba con algo del pasado seguro de que dejarse invadir por la sensación no era adecuado. Al menos no hoy. Miró al monitor, todo como siempre. Los mortífagos entraban y salían del lugar, los bebés incrementaban y Draco podía estar seguro de que pronto habría un experimento, dado que como hacía 3 días tomaban los datos principales de un bebé.

_Su bebé favorito._

Desde su computadora observó el chequeo médico y como el famoso medimago tomaba notas para luego dejarlas junto a la cuna. Entonces el pequeño frente a la cámara se enderezo viéndola fijamente y sonrío. Entonces Draco, como todos los días se acercó a la pantalla y le saludó.

-Buenos días peque. Pronto estarás fuera de ahí. Lo prometo.

_Lo prometo…._

_Dejavú_

Tomó su gabardina, y metió dentro de una mochila su capa. La misión autoimpuesta era a las 6 de la tarde. Decidió entonces pasar a saludar a algunos conocidos. En realidad solo a uno. Uno no sabía. Si las cosas salían mal estaría muerto. Si salían bien, estaría perseguido por su propio padre.

Decidió entonces caminar a la cafetería de la esquina y pedir uno de esos deliciosos cafés caros que sabías costaban la mitad de tu sueldo diario pero sabían tan deliciosos que debías probar uno antes de morir. Y él definitivamente probaría hoy uno de esos.

Caminó por la calle seguro de que debido a la hora no haría fila alguna para conseguirlo, aliviado en gran manera de que para ahora al menos un cuarto de los mortífagos estarían siendo capturados por Potter y compañía.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta esta se abrió y una chica salió corriendo y chocando contra él, consiguiendo que el café se derrame en su falda.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? -escuchó la pregunta.

_¿Hermione?_

_¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?_

Miró su gabardina para verificar que no tuviera una mancha de café, cuando sintió que le llegaba la información.

_¡HERMIONE GRANGER!_

-Malfoy…

El susurro de la chica hizo que elevara la mirada y observara a la chica que parecía no saber cómo reaccionar frente a él.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó unos pasos corriendo hacía ellos, y pudo reconocer el cabello rojo de Weasley acercarse y quedarse estático también al verlo.

_Bueno, esto era incómodo._

-¿Malfoy?

_¿Es que no sabían decir otra cosa?_

Entonces se quedó estático. Weasley estaba ahí cuando le envió la daga a Potter, por lo que sabía que él sabía acerca de los mortífagos y debían saber que él le salvo la vida a Potter, que su padre estaba planeando esto. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo. Debía haber alguna manera de huir. Estúpido café costoso, se dijo. Y Jackson, estúpido Jackson. Ojala hubiera algo que lo sacara de aquí, lo que sea menos…

_Recibir un abrazo de Hermione Granger._

_¿Qué?_

Pensó, mientras sentía como los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban. Miro a la comadreja que parecía bastante sorprendida también del abrazo. Pero su mirada era distinta, era parecida a la de Jackson cuando por fin ha encontrado la pieza faltante para resolver el caso.

-Malfoy, oye…

Pero lo que sea que Ron quiso decir pasó a la historia cuando Draco sintió que le pasaban el brazo por el cuello y le revolvían el cabello con el puño.

-¡Mark! Pequeño travieso, se supone que estás trabajando y te encuentro abrazándote con una hermosa dama.

-Suéltame Jackson

Pero este no le hizo caso

-Hola, señorita- dijo coquetonamente a lo que Hermione se sonrojó de una manera completamente distinta a Ron- entonces ¿te ha enseñado la placa de policía, no?

-¿Policía?

Gritaron Granger y Weasley a la vez y Draco sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Suéltame, me sofocas

_Ignorado…_

-Pero no solo policía, ¿Nena en que mundo vives? Mark Evans Black- dijo apretando aún más el brazo sin querer mientras exclamaba

-¡No la llames nena!- exclamó Ron

-Jackson… - Intentó Draco otra vez

_Sin aire…_

-¿Mark Evans Black?- preguntó Hermione curiosa ante el uso del segundo apellido de su amigo en el nombre del rubio, entonces su mirada se fijó en Draco y observó asustada que se estaba poniendo morado.

-Oye, él está…- Intentó Hermione

_Muriendo…_

Ron miró asustado al rubio mientras veía como el alma de Draco empezaba a irse para no volver y el otro seguía con su monologo.

-Me muero…

-Oye no se quien seas pero estás matando al hurón. …

-Mark Evans Black el mejor detective de la ciudad, ha resuelto incluso casos imposibles.- Exclamó Jackson con una sonrisa orgullosa – y debo admitir orgullosamente que yo soy su mentor- dijo por fin soltándolo.

Draco cayó al suelo tosiendo mientras Hermione le daba golpecitos en la espalda y Ron se le quedaba viendo al chico de cabello negro y de ojos azules quien parecía haber sabido desde el principio que lo estaba matando, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Y por la sonrisa de éste al mirar al rubio, empezaba a creer que así era. No puedo evitar ver a ambos como bichos raros.

Entonces el rubio se levantó del suelo y empezó a corretearlo.

-¡Michael Alexander Jackson!- dijo lanzándole una piedra que recogió en la carrera- ¡deja de hacer eso! ¡Te voy a matar!

Tanto Ron y Hermione observaban sorprendidos la escena.

Ron no podía entenderlo.

_¿Éste era?_

_¿Éste era Draco Malfoy? Hijo de Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy seguidores de Voldemort, hijo de mortífagos, ¿a quién creían los aurores cómplice del escape de los mortífagos?_

_Éste era el sangre pura poderoso, que se había puesto en contra de sus padres para salvar a Harry y que había desaparecido del mundo mágico._

_¿En esto se había convertido?_

_¿En un muggle?_

_¿En policía?_

_¿Un detective?_

Observaron con una gota en la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa como Draco alcanzaba a Jackson y le daba un golpe en la cabeza, mientras lo agitaba de su camisa una y otra vez.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Un día de estos me vas a matar y…

Entonces Jackson pareció tomar seriedad y le miró

-¿Te dijo hurón?

Draco dejó de agitarlo y alzó una ceja, recordándoles a ambos perfectamente la expresión que hacía en Hogwarts.

_Si éste era_

Entonces Draco empezó a agitarlo otra vez.

-Deja de cambiarme el tema, maldito bastardo. Es la tercera vez en la semana y solo nos hemos visto dos días, ¡contando hoy!

_Bueno, se parecía_

-Mal…Mark- dijo Hermione y ambos hombre detuvieron la escena para escucharla. -¿Podríamos hablar?

Draco entonces soltó a Jackson y lo miró. No quería hablar con ellos, quería desayunar con Jackson, por si nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente. Y Jackson parecía saberlo porque entonces se paró y sonrío.

-Si no te molesta que desayunemos juntos los 4, No quiero ofenderte pero ni siquiera una cara linda evitará que Mark y yo nos perdamos el miércoles que desayunamos juntos desde hace 7 años

Hermione lo miró y Draco le devolvió la mirada. Si quería que Draco despidiera a Jackson se dio cuenta que no lo lograría.

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

Empezaron a entrar a la cafetería en silencio, y entonces se oyó la voz de Jackson

-¿Te dijo hurón?

-¡OLVÍDALO YA!

Jackson solo sonrió.

* * *

_**HARRY**  
_

Harry observó por décimo cuarta ocasión la daga frente a él, preguntándose si había sido correcto defender a Draco frente al jefe de aurores, cuando dijo que él podía ser cómplice de los mortífagos. Quizá ahora no estaría castigado, haciendo reportes.

Él confiaba en Malfoy, por supuesto, pero en el Malfoy de Hogwarts, aquel que lo salvó de Voldemort, que le despidió con una gran sonrisa.

_Aquel que le confesó su miedo._

Pero el Malfoy de ahora era alguien que el desconocía perfectamente, no sabía que pensaba o si era realmente inocente. Como vivía, quién era, quienes eran sus amigos. Sus intentos le decían que estaba de su parte, que lo que Draco estaba haciendo era proteger a alguien. Que lo hacía por algo importante. Que era inocente, un héroe en la sombra, como la vez pasada. Quería creer que sí, porque le debía la vida. Pero era su padre el que estaba en juego. Y Harry recordaba perfectamente la mirada de Draco aquel día en la torre de astronomía cuando Draco adoptó la mirada de su padre. ¿No eso hacía que al menos cabiera la posibilidad de que Draco si creyera en su padre?

Además...

En el fondo, ¿si Harry tuviera a su padre, no se pondría de su lado?

-¡Harry, aquí estás!- Ginny llegó a su lado y le abrazó por detrás.

-Hola Ginny ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo desinteresado,él y Ginny se suponía habían terminado hace un año pero a veces la chica se comportaba como si aún fueran novios.

-Hemos descubierto algo interesante en los alrededores de la fábrica- dijo sacando una pequeña máquina que Harry identificó como una cámara, de una tecnología distinta a la que él descubrió pero con el mismo hechizo de protección en ella.

_Era de Draco_

Le prestó atención.

-Hay cientos de ellas, ¿puedes creerlo? Ahora mismo están duplicando la señal que emiten para que tengamos la misma vista de quién las colocó. No puedo creer que los mortífagos sepan de ellas, pero definitivamente saben usarlas bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Totalmente muggle su uso Harry- dijo emocionada- por eso no podíamos detectarlas, si no fuera porque Jimmy tropezó con una ni las hubiéramos notado.

-¿Dijiste totalmente muggle?

-Sí, la única magia es la de protección, pero solo las hace invisibles y protege del clima.

-¿Puede detectarse quien lanzó el hechizo?- pregunto inseguro de si era bueno que los aurores conocieran quien fue el autor de éste.

-No- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio- es un hechizo básico en realidad. Luego de días el rastro mágico desaparece y por el polvo sobre ellas llevan bastante.

-Ya veo.

-¿Vamos a la Madriguera a cenar?- cambió de tema la pelirroja.

_Totalmente muggle_

Harry frunció el ceño pensando

_¿Por qué Malfoy utilizaría algo totalmente muggle?_

_Podría ser que..._

_Draco Malfoy, sangrepura había dejado el mundo mágico ¿para ir al mundo muggle?_

Eso no podía ser. ¿Por qué lo haría?

_El mundo muggle es maravilloso. _

_Le dijo al chico de al lado, mientras veían las estrellas en la torre de Astronomía_

_¿En verdad?_

_Si_

_Me gustaría verlo algún día entonces_

_Dijo el de ojos azules._

_¿Crees que te gustará?_

_Preguntó_

_Si te gustó a tí ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme a mí?_

_Harry solo sonrió._

Entonces los puntos conectaron en su cabeza…

Las capturas en el mundo muggle

El hombre mirando a la ventana.

El callejón con la cámara.

El secuestro de los bebés en la zona de West End

La daga de Malfoy entregando a los mortífagos

_Todo gira alrededor de West End_

-No Ginny tengo algo que hacer- dijo quitándosela de encima

-¿Qué?

-Ahora no.

Corrió hacia la parte baja del ministerio y se apareció en West End. Con un glamour ocultó su capa de auror, inseguro de lo que buscaba y entonces lo vió. El periódico de la ciudad.

Tomó uno y observó el título.

_Aumento de robos. Las víctimas son en su mayoría menores de 2 años._

La foto estaba ahí.

Era Draco Malfoy y a su lado un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules lo abrazaba del hombro, pareciendo orgullosos de algo.

_Mark Evans Black (en foto a la izquierda), famoso detective de apenas 25 años ha empezado a participar en el caso de los robos de infantes que ha ido en aumento en los últimos meses. Pese a que aún no hay novedades, Evans ha declarado que está siguiendo la pista del caso y si todo sale bien podrá pronto reunir a los padres con los hijos. Lamentablemente en esta ocasión Alexander Jackson (en foto a la derecha) está trabajando en otros casos, cosa que en cierto grado decepciona dado a que hacen un gran equipo y seguramente harían un mejor trabajo._

_Sin embargo Jackson aclara que está pendiente del avance de Evans, dos años menor que él, y que colabora en pequeñas cosas, y no debe apresurarse el caso debido a las controversias que esto puede generar._

_Confío plenamente en él- concluye._

_Como sabemos Evans Black en realidad es un pasante de abogado, el cual ha colaborado de manera efectiva resolviendo casos como el secuestro de Marie Guillert, el robo del Gran Banco de West End, el asesinado de Fred Illion, entre otros; por lo que creemos que efectivamente logrará sorprendernos con sus avances._

_Para el periódico Daily End._

_Anette Román_

Es un detective.

Por merlín.

_Es un detective muggle_

Por eso sabe de los hechos y llegó a la información antes que ellos. Estaba buscando a los bebés y se topó con el resto. Por eso les pidió ayuda.

Salió corriendo hacía el ministerio, tenía que hablar con el jefe de aurores.

* * *

_**DRACO**  
_

-¿Entonces se conocen de la escuela?- Jackson tomó su café y sonrió a Hermione, mientras ella asentía. Draco asintió a su vez y tomó un poco más del café.

-¿Y por qué te dicen hurón?

-A eso es gracioso- dijo Hermione- verás…

Draco le pateo contra la mesa y Hermione recordó que estaba hablando con un muggle - es por su color de cabello y su piel clarísima

-No sé qué es lo gracioso- dijo Jackson – yo tengo el mismo color de piel.

Draco la miró ofendido

-Granger, ¿Me estás discriminando por mi color de piel?

-No, yo no… -dijo tratando de explicarse

-Tú me llamabas comadreja por ser pelirrojo y ser pobre- dijo Ron.

-¿Entonces eras un niño discriminador y rico, Mark?- preguntó interesado Jackson- ¿Qué tan rico? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Hermione alzó los ojos ante la propuesta… ¿ellos dos eran?…

-No- dijo Draco fríamente, dándole un flechazo de rechazo justo en el pecho de Jackson- y además estoy en la quiebra.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jackson aparentemente impactado por la noticia- ¿Es por eso que ahora trabajas día y noche sin parar?- Lo abrazó como si lo estuviera consolando y Draco solo tomo desinteresadamente el café otra vez.

Ni estaba tan delicioso. Perdió medio día de sueldo a lo estúpido

-Mal… Mark- dijo Ron interrumpiendo su mirada asesina a su café.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-No.

-Es en serio Mark, se trata sobre ciertas personas con ropa parecida a la policía y de otro lugar.

_Aurores_

Draco se paró y asintió y Jackson miró fijamente a los dos.

-Nos vamos

-¿Jackson?

-No son tus amigos ¿cierto?- dijo viendo a los susodichos- reconozco esa mirada. Es tu mirada de peligro.

-No, no somos sus amigos- dijo Hermione- pero somos amigos de quién si lo es. Y tienes que saber algo importante.

Jackson lo miró y asintió.

-Te veré el lunes Mark- dijo abrazándolo – ¿No mueras vale?

Draco abrió los ojos y la boca. ¿Cómo supo?

-Siempre haces lo mismo- dijo sonriendo tristemente- siempre que puedes morir en la misión intentas pasar un día conmigo. Bueno hoy no salió tan bien ¿Cierto?

-Jack…

-Hasta luego- dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos de la mesa. –Y Mark, Draco.- Aclaró tras la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos-Cuídate.

-Lo haré- susurró Draco.

Observó Jackson marcharse y entonces se volvió a los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porque sabes de los mortífagos? ¿Qué haces aquí en el mundo muggle?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No te interesa.

-Malfoy- dijo Granger-Los aurores creen que colaboraste con ellos un gran tiempo y eres cómplice de lo que están haciendo a pesar de que los estás entregando. Solo dinos que está pasando, te ayudaremos.

Draco los miró a ambos. Era obvio que por la cara del pelirrojo que había algo en juego más que el apoyo hacia él. Miró a Weasley fijamente y lo notó. No tenía que hacer más que observarlo para descubrirlo. Su padre le había enseñado a reconocer a las grandes figuras políticas con solo sus posturas o movimientos.

_Él era el jefe de aurores_

Suspiró

* * *

_**HARRY**_

-¡¿Dónde está Ron?!

Lavander, secretaria de Ron, pese a los disgustos de Hermione lo miró ofendida por el grito que lanzó y el azote a su puerta.

-Salió.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, pero dijo que todos estuvieran listos para la misión, y que tomen sus pociones. ¿Ya lo hiciste?

-Hace media hora, necesito hablar con él.

-Se fue con Granger. No sé cuándo regresa.

-Escucha Lavander, necesito encontrarle.

-De acuerdo- dijo sacando un espejo y tras ver en él, respondió-Está en el mundo muggle, West End, una cafetería. No espera- dijo sorprendida- acaba de aparecerse en el edificio.

-De acuerdo. – dijo Harry – lo esperaré.

-Como quieras.

-ADELANTAREMOS LA MISIÓN- se escuchó el grito de Ron- QUIERO A TODOS LOS AURORES AQUÍ, AHORA.

-Te llaman- rio Lavander cizañosa.

Harry la miró y rió

- ¿Que se siente ser solo la secretaria y no la esposa? Al menos yo lo veo a diario y no me habla solo para pedir papeles y café- dijo con una aparente total inocencia.

Lavander enrojeció.

* * *

**_DRACO  
_**

Draco estaba nervioso. Estaban reunidos fuera de la fábrica y su mano jugueteaba con la marca en ella repitiéndose que todo estaría bien mientras miraba a los aurores acomodándose.

Weasley estaba consciente de su presencia, todo estaría bien. Le había facilitado la protección al cuarto.

Repitió el plan en su mente.

Correr a la habitación y sacar a los bebés.

Weasley haría el resto.

Tomó aire y observó la señal.

Pronto los aurores entraron a la fábrica y Draco con ellos. Corrió. Corrió a toda velocidad esquivando mortífagos y aurores en la batalla. Ahí estaba el auror de guardia. No podía ser cierto. Potter estaba defendiendo el cuarto de los bebés. Y rayos, Draco pudo oír el latido de su corazón. Demonios, le gustaba otra vez.

Si no estuviera corriendo se habría golpeado la cabeza como elfo doméstico.

No era el momento.

Por favor.

_Draco, concentración_

Estaba invisible en esos momentos por lo que Potter no podría saber que estaba llegando. Sacó la pequeña botella de humo que Weasley le había dado asegurando que nadie sabría que él estaba ahí, pero que los aurores que cuidaban el cuarto verían la señal y le dejarían pasar por la puerta.

Harry observó la pequeña nube de humo y se apartó del camino. Cuando considero el tiempo suficiente volvió a su posición.

Esperaba que el auror que Ron le había dicho haya logrado entrar.

¿Pero en serio, como iba a sacar a tantos bebés de ahí?

Entonces lo vio, un rayo se acercaba a él y tiró un protego para protegerse.

Draco vio que Potter evadió un hechizo y se apresuró. Listo. La 4 puntas. Ahora solo quedaba…

Volteo a ver a Harry y vio un rayo verde venir directo a la espalda del chico de anteojos.

_No._

_No, por favor._

Su mirada lateral detectó momentáneamente a su padre. Y reconoció el verde del avada kedavra

_Nunca te traicionaría padre._

_ Lo prometo._

Por lo que el sintió segundos dudó que hacer.

Otra vez, era lo mismo.

¿A quién debía escoger esta vez?

¿Por qué todas sus decisiones podían guiar a alguién a su muerte?

_¿Por qué siempre se reducía a esto?_

Y entonces corrió.

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Potter._

El rayo verde se aproximaba veloz y casi podía sentir la risa de triunfo de su padre. Harry sintió el miedo. Pero él solo podía pensar en Potter. Ya casi, casi lo alcanzaba- pensó estirando su mano.

Por favor, que llegue a tiempo- rogó.

Entonces lo notó. Aún si llegaba no podría apartarlo por completo.

Era recibir el hechizo por él o dejar que lo reciba.

_Orión_

_._

_._

_Aun no lo he visitado_

Ese fue su último pensamiento coherente. Tiró a Harry dentro del cuarto mientras veía de reojo la mirada espantada de Ron estirando su propia mano mientras corría hacia ellos.

_Tonto_

_Debió lanzar un hechizo a su padre ahora que estaba distraído_

_._

_._

_Weasley era un tonto_

Sintió el roce de un hechizo mientras ponía su sangre en la marca y luego, la desaparición.

Cayeron en un cuarto y Harry pudo ver a los bebés cayendo en hechizos burbujas para que no se golpearan con la aparición pese a que el piso estaba acolchonado.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Oyó pasos, alguien se aproximaba.

La puerta se abrió y él les apuntó con la varita a las personas en la puerta. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a la chica, su gran cabello castaño esponjado y sobre los hombros.

-Mione

Entonces su mirada pasó al chico medimago que cargaba a un bebé rubio con él.

-Nott

-Draco, ¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó el medimago.- ¿Potter que pasó con él?

Draco…

_¿Draco fue quien lo salvó?_

Era la persona invisible.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó-¡Malfoy! - no podía encontrarlo en el cuarto.

_Morgana_

_Seguía invisible_

_-_¡Harry! – gritó Hermione espantada - estas sangrando.

-¿Qué?

Harry se revisó, no tenía ninguna herida. Pero el charco de sangre junto a él seguía creciendo

-¡Draco!- gritó con desesperación efectuando un finite, ahí estaba, de él salía la sangre.

_No._

_No._

_Le habían tirado un avada._

_¿Le había tocado?_

-¡Draco!- gritó. -Respondeme. ¡Draco!

_-Quizá algún día tu y yo podríamos ir juntos al mundo muggle_

_Dijo Harry_

_-Me encantaría_

_Respondió el castaño_

_-¿Es una promesa?_

_-Es una promesa_

No, no podía ser cierto

Esto no estaba pasando...

No podía

Tomó el cuerpo del rubio, llenándose la túnica de sangre.

-!Malfoy!- le llamó -!Malfoy!

_-¿Quieres ir por un helado?_

_-Lo siento yo... mmm... tengo prisa._

_-Oh, mmm, quizá otro día_

_-Claro_

No, no podía hacerle esto.

No podía morir en sus brazos.

Observó a Nott entregarle el bebé rubio a Hermione y correr al lado de Draco. Le empujó y lo colocó de manera que pudiera lanzarle hechizos curativos.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quieren puedan sobrevivir._

Y le ha salvado a él.

El avada era para él y lo ha interceptado.

Se para observando la escena.

Nott lanza otro hechizo, ha detenido el flujo de la sangre del rubio pero no ha logrado que despierte y Harry empieza a sentir la desesperación.

Otro hechizo.

_Era la vida de él o la suya._

_Y le ha escogido a él._

El aire se traba en su garganta.

No puede respirar.

_Necesita salvarle. _

_Que él le salve. _

_Que le guíe, que le diga que debe hacer. _

_Necesita que abra los ojos y le de esperanza. _

_Que no permita que el miedo le consuma._

_Que le salve de su oscuridad_

-¿Harry?

Escucha la voz de Hermione y entonces lo siente, las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quieren puedan sobrevivir._

Le quiere. Ha permitido que el sobreviva.

Él le quiere.

Solloza.

Está llorando.

_Y no sabe por qué._

Quizá porque no pensó que Malfoy le salvaría.

Quizá porque, pese a que no le conoce ahora, no sabe quien es él , como vive, quienes son sus amigos, como es ahora. Le ha escogido a él.

_Y es estúpido._

_._

_._

_._

_Llorar por la razón contraria a hace 9 años_

_Es estúpido_

_Llorar por que, pese a todo este tiempo_

_pese que la otra opción era su padre_

_Le ha escogido a él._

Estúpido, no poder preguntarle nada.

Estúpido, no poder darle las gracias.

Estúpido, no recibir más sonrisas orgullosas.

Estúpido, añorar las pocas que recibió.

Estúpido, añorar esa plática en la torre de astronomía.

Estúpido, esperar esa voz diciendo que lo logró.

_Por que sí, él lo hizo pero el rubio no lo está haciendo_

Otro hechizo.

- Draco por favor reacciona.

Nott también está desesperándose.

Se siente peor que cuando despertó, en el ala del hospital y se dio cuenta que esas habían sido sus palabras de despedida.

Porque esta vez no hubo ninguna

Y si moría ya no le vería más

_-Es por eso que la vida es grandiosa en el mundo muggle_

_-¿Por la falta de hechizos? No lo se, siempre hay balas y esas cosas_

_-Bueno podrías considerarlo un empate_

_-Creo que en realidad cuando tu hora llega simplemente es así, o eso decía mi abuelo._

_-¿Que se siente?_

_-¿Que cosa?_

_-¿Tener a alguien que se preocupe por tí, alguien de tu familia?_

_-No lo se, pero al menos tengo amigos. Ellos si que sentirían mi pérdida. _

_Al menos yo sentiría la de ellos._

Sirius

¿Por qué pensaba en él ahora?

_-¿Alguien a quien admires?_

_-A mi padrino Sirius Black_

_-Creí que era un prófugo_

_-Fue inculpado innecesariamente, en realidad siempre he dicho que era un héroe tras las sombras._

Ah, era por eso.

Estaba perdiendo nuevamente a alguien.

Ya no habría más héroes para Harry.

Nadie lo salvaría otra vez.

Siente que cada paso que da es como una prueba que puede llevar alguien a la muerte

-Draco- llamó esta vez suavemente.

Pero el rubio no respondió.

.

.

.

_-¿Lo que más deseo? Eso es díficil, creo que me gustaría ser normal. _

_Tener una familia completa, tu sabes, que mis padres y mi padrino estén vivos. ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Justo en este momento? Solo quedarme así y nunca tener que volver a escoger._

_-¿Escoger, entre qué?_

_-Entre lo que quiero hacer y lo que debo hacer_

_No ya sé_

_Mi mayor deseo es otro_

_-¿Cúal?_

_-No puedo decirte_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no podrías cumplirmelo._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-Bueno, tal vez en diez años te lo diré._

_._

_._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia:_

_Hoy solo les mando un saludote porque ando de pasada. _

_Asi que me despido rapidito agradeciendo los reviews anteriores :P  
_

_Freya Uchiha :)_

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 5  
**

* * *

**_-_**_Abuelo…_

_Draco se acercó a la cama, en la que su abuelo lo miraba sonriente con pasos tranquilos y despacio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido al caminar como tantas veces lo exigía su padre. Eso, pese a que era la tradición le peso un poco a Abraxas. Ni siquiera él había sido tan duro con Lucius, dejándole libre de sus modales hasta los 10. Que Draco a los 4 años ya estuviera pendiente de todas esas reglas era una crueldad.  
_

_-Querido Draco ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó levantándose un poco para quedar sentado, la edad ya le estaba llegando y su hora de morir se acercaba, lo sabía. Y le pesaba, porque entonces dejaría al pequeño dragón solo con toda la familia Malfoy exigiéndole cosas demasiado pesadas para un niño. Al menos tenía a Severus, que lo quería como su ahijado que era. Pero que ni él podía enfrentar a Lucius en cuestión de educación. _

_Draco se sentó a su lado trepando con dificultad la cama tal como un niño de 4 años podría hacerlo. La cama era enorme, pero con esfuerzo lo logró._

_-Gran trabajo Draco_

_Draco sonrió enormemente y le mostró el libro que traía en sus manos. _

_-¿Puedes leerme un cuento? Mamá y papá están hablando con unos señores con capa y me han dicho que no los moleste._

_Abraxas frunció el ceño. Molestar. Esa era una palabra que usaban mucho con Draco. Esos dos ni siquiera debieron tener un hijo si les causaba tales inconvenientes. Draco no era una molestia, incluso era sorprendentemente listo para su edad, amable y atento, él no podría molestar a nadie.  
_

_-¿Dijiste con capa?_

_-Mmm si, dijeron algo de un señor que volvería aquí._

_Oh, por favor, que no sea lo que él estaba pensando. Su hijo no podía ser tan imbécil. No tal vez su hijo no, pero si su esposa y su cuñada. Y esos tres juntos… Suspiró._

_-¿Un señor Tenebroso, Draco?_

_-Mmm no lo sé, dijeron algo de una marca. –dijo ladeando su cabeza en un gesto que le recordó mucho a Lucius de pequeño ¿Cuándo cambiaron tanto las cosas? - ¿Te estoy molestando abuelo?_

_Abraxas relajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza. _

_-No Draco, nunca podrías molestarme. Entonces ¿qué cuento quieres que te lea? _

_-Bueno- dijo Draco sonrojándose levemente- no es un cuento en realidad. Pero dijo Blaise que aquí hay la historia de un bebé poderoso que era la calabaza del mundo y acabó con el señor perezoso._

_-¿La calabaza del mundo?- dijo Abraxas riéndose. – ¿El señor perezoso? –dijo curioso. Ojala sí hubiera sido un señor perezoso, así su hijo no lo vería siquiera. El muy tonto. Y en serio ¿la calabaza del mundo? ¿De dónde sacó eso? -. Préstame ese libro- dijo observando la tapa donde vio dos iniciales B.Z.- ¿es de Blaise?_

_-Sí- respondió Draco- intercambiamos libros porque ya leí todos los que me han comprado.  
_

_-Entiendo. ¿Blaise sabe leer?- preguntó. A su parecer hace unas semanas cuando los 6 niños alrededor de él (Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Vincent y Gregory) escuchaban la historia de Albus Dumbledore ninguno de ellos sabía leer, pero uno a su edad ya podía ir perdiendo las fechas.  
_

_Draco negó con la cabeza_

_-No pero su nana le lee cuentos. -Entonces Draco hizo esa cara que decía que estaba analizando algo MUY importante para él, así que espero pacientemente la pregunta -¿Por qué yo no tengo nana y él sí?- preguntó Draco._

_El anciano sonrío conociendo a su nieto y lo pensó un poco._

_-Bueno porque a ti te cría tu madre. La de él nunca está._

_-¿Qué es criar?_

_-Mmmm ¿dar de comer?_

_-Pero eso lo hacen los elfos_

_-¿Qué tal vestirte?_

_Draco hizo un puchero._

_-Los elfos_

_-¿Sacarte a pasear?_

_-Los elfos_

_-¿Comprarte ropa?_

_-Los elfos…_

_Los ojos de Draco se aguaron._

_-¿Abuelo los elfos me están criando?_

_-No, no- dijo con un poco de pánico, cuando el pequeño Dragón lloraba era difícil de consolar. – Mira en todo caso tus padres lo pagan. Ellos te están criando. _

_-Pero antes, cuando no estabas enfermo tú lo hacías, ¿te estaban pagando?_

_-No Draco, yo lo hacía porque te quiero._

_-¿Los elfos me quieren?_

_Paciencia, Merlín._

_-Si Draco, te quieren mucho. _

_Draco sonrío._

_-¿Tú crees que papá y mamá me quieran?- preguntó con algo de miedo y Abraxas pensó que quizá ser muy despierto para su edad podría no ser tan bueno. Sonrío tristemente._

_-Lo hacen Draco, sé que lo hacen._

_-La mamá de Pansy la abraza mucho, ¿porque mami no me abraza?_

_-Mami… bueno, -¿y ahora que le decía?-ella no es de las personas que abrazan porque... le da alergia._

_-¿Alergia?¿Cómo a Vincent la lechuga? -dijo Draco recordando con dolor las pequeñas ronchas que les salieron al pobre de Vincent.  
_

_-Si algo así._

_-¿Papá también es alérgico?- Continuo Draco, eso explicaría porque tampoco lo abrazaba.  
_

_-Mmm quizá. Solo un menos que mamá- dijo abrazando al pequeño Draco contra él. Y Draco sonrió feliz de que su abuelo no fuera alergico a los abrazos. Pero Abraxas no sonrío. Si tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo… si pudiera llevarse a Draco lejos de los Malfoy. De Lucius. De Narcissa.  
_

_-¿Entonces me contarás el cuento?- preguntó Draco removiéndose. _

_-Claro._

_Abraxas sonrío y le dio unos golpecitos a sus piernas para que Draco se sentase en ellas. Cuando Draco estuvo cómodo agarró el libro._

_-Muy bien Draco veamos ese cuento.- Dijo abriendo un capítulo del libro.- ¿Quieres leer el título? _

_Draco asintió. Y entrecerrando sus ojos en un gesto de gran concentración inició._

_-Hawy Poddy _

_-Harry Potter- corrigió su abuelo._

_-Hary Potter- repitió Draco._

_-Bueno…-empezó sabiendo que no lograría mucho con el vocabulario de Draco a esta edad -Había una vez un bebé de un año cuyo destino estaba marcado por una profecía…_

_Draco sonrío, ojala pudiese escuchar para siempre la voz de su abuelo al leer._

* * *

**_Harry_**

La sangre había desaparecido hace un gran rato, pero Harry aun podía sentirla en sus manos, humedeciéndole la túnica, corriendo por sus uñas.

El estado de Draco era estable pero Theo había dicho que necesitaba hacerlo dormir por lo menos 3 días para que se recuperara totalmente, al menos de la pérdida de sangre y de aparentemente falta de sueño. Por suerte no le había dado el avada pero sí un diffindo en una vena importante, lo que había ocasionado que Draco necesitara una especie de cirugía mágica para sellarla y que explicaba la ahora presencia de dos medimagos más.

Miró a Hermione, la chica estaba agachada frente a la chimenea, tratando de localizar a Ron para decirle que Harry estaba con ella y bien. Desde la habitación de arriba, se escuchaba a los medimagos atendiendo a los bebés y los ruidos que estos hacían. Eran demasiado incluso para ellos, así que Hermione había sugerido hablarle a la señora Weasley y a Andrómeda, para ayudar a las 7 nanas que el rubio había contratado.

Miró a los alrededores observando que Draco debía haberse preparado para muchas cosas, comida, ropa, nanas, e incluso el lugar. La única decoración de ésta casa era una pequeña foto de un anciano abrazando a un niño pequeño y sonriendo, que Harry pensaba era Draco. No había otra foto. Ni siquiera la de sus padres. Harry estaba seguro que éste lugar no contaba entre las propiedades de los Malfoy, a las cuales el gobierno mágico no podía acceder de ninguna forma a menos que lo permitiera un miembro de la familia. Familia que ahora se reducía en Lucius y Draco. El primero era obvio que no les permitiría el paso, el segundo había desaparecido.

Era un lugar bonito, de hecho. Pequeño para nominarse una mansión y grande para ser una casa. Estaba a las afueras de Londres y a Harry le recordaba a Godric Hollow. Era obvio que este lugar fue pagado con un dinero del cual no conocía el ministerio, o con el sueldo de Draco, pero incluso eso, en opinión de Harry, era superado con creces. Dos perros vigilaban la entrada y estaba protegida con un fidelius. Nott les había dicho que el guardián era el propio Draco.

Recorrió la sala, que era realmente espaciosa. Parkinson, quién había llegado hacía una hora, jugaba con Orion y le lanzó una mirada de odio. Aún tenía su traje de inefable y había llegado debido a la acumulación de infantes mágicos en el lugar. Harry le preguntó porque no se habían dado cuenta de que Lucius los estaban reuniendo y ella le explicó que era debido a la barrera antimagos. Sin embargo, antes de su pregunta había visto con una cara asombrada a Nott, preguntándole por qué había desaparecido las últimas semanas. Nott le dijo que había estado ocupado estabilizando al bebé que ahora tenía a su cuidado la inefable, y esta le pidió hablar en privado con él y luego se dirigió enfadada a la habitación del rubio. Sea lo que sea que haya visto, Harry aún no se atrevía a ir a verle, llegó enfadada y le dió la cachetada de su vida.

Ahora, su mejilla estaba roja debido al ataque de furia de la inefable culpándolo de ser él la causa de que Draco los abandonara en primer lugar. De que estuviera en esa cama. Miró a Nott pidiéndole una explicación, pero Nott solo lo había mirado fijamente sin negar ni afirmar lo dicho por la inefable.

Se sentó en el sofa, sintiendo el silencio incómodo que daba lugar en esa sala.

* * *

**_Theodore_**

_El día en que Draco miraba a Harry y sonreía tontamente, mientras Blaise lo molestaba y Pansy lo molestaba a él, era ahora solo un recuerdo lejano y parecía ahora tan inalcanzable..._

Nott se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Draco no se hubiera enamorado de Potter. Obviamente, Draco hubiera sido completamente leal a sus padres, y se hubiera convertido en mortífago. Al ser Draco un mortífago, sin duda ellos 3 lo hubieran sido. Su desaparición fue una catástrofe para ellos, para sus padres. Pansy había llorado durante semanas, Blaise había dejado de reír. Él había abandonado la animagia que estudiaba junto a Draco, incapaz de tocar nuevamente esos libros y practicar totalmente solo. Cuando los padres de Draco se rindieron, ellos siguieron buscándole.

Entonces había salvado a Potter y se había vuelto a ir.

Theodore no se explicaba por qué. La guerra había pasado, Draco era incluso un héroe. _El chico -que- salvó al chico -que -vivió. _

Ellos tres habían pensado que regresaría.

_Pero no lo hizo._

Y al encontrarlo, solo le pidió un favor.

Qué sanara a Orión

Pansy tenía todo el derecho de enojarse. Él lo había hecho, y Draco no le había dado ni siquiera una explicación. Solo había ido y venido, y le había pedido que estuviera ese día ahí. Que Granger le explicaría.

_Granger_

¿Él no podía hacerlo?

¿Draco ya no confíaba en ellos?

Ya ni siquiera poseía la mirada de su amigo.

Sabía que en lo que sea que Draco estuviera metido era grande. Grande y peligroso y que no había querido involucrarlos. Que el que él se haya encontrado era algo que Draco no tenía previsto. Pero entonces entendió la mirada de alivio que le dio verle, el recorrer su uniforme, el de verlo a él.

Supo por qué Draco se marchó.

_Porque si ellos podían volverse mortífagos por Draco_

_Draco podía volverse muggle por ellos_

Sonrío tristemente.

Era ilógico reclamar lo que había hecho. No cuando estaba ahí, salvándole la vida, a él y a su hermano solo porque desde un principio Draco se fue.

Era irónico, pero a la vez estaba agradecido. Y sabía que pasado el berrinche inicial, Pansy también lo estaba. Pero lo difícil sería decirselo a Blaise, quién había sentido más la pérdida de Draco.

_Porque estaba enamorado de él._

Ahora Blaise no lo estaba, pero era demasiado obvio que la noticia le caería en el estómago.

Y lo habían llamado por red flú. Ahora era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

**_Harry_**

-Harry- la voz de Hermione lo devolvió a la vida y alzó la mirada- necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó, consciente de la poca ayuda que había sido hasta ahora.

Hermione se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente. Frente a ellos, en una pequeña mesa había restos de dos tazas de té, que de seguro estaban tomando ella y Theodore Nott cuando Harry y Draco cayeron ahí, pero ahora estaban abandonadas y frías. A su lado, la castaña había asentado un montón de carpetas, que seguramente pertenecían al rubio, y le había encargado a Hermione en caso de que algo saliera mal.

-Verás, Malfoy dijo que era probable que no lograra salir bien de ahí y nos dejó una lista de los bebés y sus padres. Como no tienen hechizos localizadores ni están enfermos, de hecho están en óptimas condiciones, nos pidió devolverlos con sus padres si él no podía. También avisar a un amigo suyo que conocimos, Alexander Jackson.

-¿Lo hizo? ¿Cuándo se los dijo? - preguntó curioso de saber por qué, si el se había enterado apenas unas horas antes, Hermione ya sabía que hacer y por qué.

-En la mañana. Nos lo topamos en una cafetería muggle y nos contó algunas cosas. Ahora ya es de madrugada pero nos gustaría empezar a partir de mañana de acuerdo a los resultados de la misión de Ron.

-¿Están todos bien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Seis aurores murieron, entre ellos Colin, y escaparon alrededor de 60 mortífagos.

_60, de los 500 iniciales_

Toda una ganancia, pensó Harry aunque lo sintió por Colin.

-¿Quiénes?

-Lucius Malfoy y otros más. Pero al menos capturaron al medimago, mañana le interrogaran. También...había alguien ahí que nunca imaginarías Harry- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- estaba Seamus.

-¿Seamus?- dijo Harry tembloroso, ellos habían tenido una relación corta y esporádica, especialmente porque el moreno no sabía que el otro estaba saliendo con Dean, quien siempre se lo echaba en cara y que al parecer no se le perdonaría nunca, pese a que Harry no tenía en realidad la culpa.

Pero...

¿Seamus?

Hace unos días les estaba ayudando a capturar a los mortífagos, y ahora resultaba que estaba con ellos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó acomodándose los lentes. Estaba cansado y todo en su mente era un caos.

-No lo sabemos. -respondió Hermione-Nunca podremos.

-¿Murió?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Hermione asintió.

-Hemos avisado a Dean. - susurró bajito.

Eso no le dolió tanto como el creyó. No después de sentir la desesperación ante la pérdida de sangre de Malfoy, de pensar en la posibilidad de que podía morir. Eso si lo habría acabado.

-Ron cree que al ser auror, él dejó escapar a los mortífagos, que fue su contacto, lo que explicaría por qué sobrevivió a la fuga de Azkaban cuando los otros aurores en vigilancia no lo hicieron.

-Por Merlín.

-Sí. Pero lo mejor es olvidarnos de eso por ahora. Nos gustaría localizar a Zabini en Hogwarts para poder leer con exactitud la mente de Draco. Él es un experto en legeremancia como Snape y era amigo de Malfoy. Tal vez Snape también venga, se supone que es el padrino de Malfoy. Quizá pudiera darnos una mejor idea de lo que está pasando.

-¿No podemos esperar a que despierte?- preguntó no muy seguro de los métodos de la castaña para obtener información.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos evidencia de que él no era cómplice de su padre. Ahora todo es un caos pero si Zabini lee su mente y a la vez nos muestra en el pensadero los recuerdos podremos defenderlo aun cuando él esté inconsciente.

-Entiendo.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio hasta que Harry habló de nuevo.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo sabían dónde estaba Malfoy?

Ella movió su cabello para mirarlo completamente.

-En la mañana cuando Ron y yo estábamos desayunando me llegó una llamada urgente y debía salir a atenderla. Cuando estaba saliendo choqué con Malfoy y derramé café en mi falda. Él se sorprendió bastante de verme y cuando le iba a preguntar que hacía ahí, llegó su amigo. Cuando se fue, Malfoy nos explicó que estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de unos bebés robados en el área de West End. Fue más una casualidad que una investigación lo que le dio la respuesta. Parece ser que cada vez que ustedes capturaban a alguien, el mortífago en cuestión no podía obliviar a la víctima y entonces los aumentos de sus casos de búsqueda incrementaban. Empezó a visitar a sus clientes y robo memorias de ellos y de las propiedades, y una de esas veces logró colarse con Gregory Goyle y llegó a la mencionada fabrica. Desde entonces salió y entró manteniéndolos vigilados con cámaras muggles, que deben ser las que Jimmy pisó y ustedes descubrieron. Para verificar que los mortífagos no podrían seguir a un bebé no entregado a Lucius mató a Gregory Goyle. Finalmente cuando no observó peligro para la madre y el bebé que Goyle entregaría se dio cuenta que era una ventaja y empezó a buscarlos para que ustedes los capturaran.

-Entiendo. Así fue como me mando la daga.

-Sí, aunque no nos dijo para que querían a los bebés, pero supongo que viniendo de Lucius no podía ser bueno.-Hizo una pausa y Harry supo que estaba pensando algo- Es increíble- dijo finalmente la castaña con una mirada admirada- resolvió el caso él solo, fue muy valiente e inteligente. Hubiera sido un gran auror o inefable, ¿te imaginas? Todo lo hizo con tecnología muggle. Ni tú ni yo que crecimos ahí podríamos haberlo pensado mejor.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí. A propósito- dijo Harry mirando a Parkinson juguetear con él bebé- ¿quién es ese bebé? ¿Es hijo de Malfoy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, en realidad es su medio hermano.

-¿Medio?

-¿Recuerdas que Narcissa Malfoy murió en Azkaban?

-Si

-En realidad- dijo un poco triste- murió poco después de dar a luz. Al parecer un auror la había violado y embarazado, pero como ahí a nadie le importa lo dejaron pasar. Su cuerpo no lo soportó y el bebé fue mandado a un orfanato, donde nadie sabía su origen.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pasar eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Yo.

Ambos alzaron la mirada y vieron a Ron todo mal herido sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Y permitiste que pasara?

-No lo permití- respondió Ron- pasó, y puse a Davis donde merecía estar. En Azkaban.- Harry miró su cara de seriedad y recordó entonces todo el caso super secreto de los superiores tratando de cubrir el caso de Roger Davis. - Ese maldito no solo aprovecho su título de auror, sino que Narcissa Malfoy al parecer no fue su única víctima. Eso fue lo que ocasionó que le cabrón de Lucius Malfoy enloqueciera y escapara. Ese estúpido auror produjo toda una calamidad.

-Pero el bebé no tenía…

-Hay cosas que incluso el jefe de aurores no puede hacer Harry- dijo mirándolo con seriedad- Cambiando de tema¿Cómo está Malfoy?

-Mejor. - respondió Hermione y Ron se relajó en el sofá.

-Ya veo.

-¿Podemos entregar los bebés a los padres?- preguntó la castaña- son muchos y si Draco está en lo correcto nos tomará bastante entregarlos.

-Aún no. –murmuró cansado-El ministro de magia quiere saber con detalles todo lo que está pasando. ¿Ya llegó Zabini?

-Aún no lo hemos localizado, al menos nosotros no. Creo que Parkinson ya lo hizo , pero necesitamos que se estabilice Malfoy primero.

-¿Haz llamado a ese tal Jackson?

-No, es decir, no parece saber que Malfoy sea mago. Lo mejor sería esperar.

-Sin embargo conoce sin duda su nombre verdadero. Me pregunto qué significará eso.

-¿Jackson es su novio?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sabemos, no lo creo- dijo Ron- me pareció que estaba casado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando se despidió de Malfoy tenía un anillo, o está casado o le gusta fingir que lo está.

Harry soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Eso al menos era una ganancia. Podría... se detuvo ante el pensamiento. Oh no. No podía ser. Ya lo había superado hace tiempo. Le costó mucho aceptar que el rubio le gustaba y el rubio se marchó, y Harry se había desesperado pero con el tiempo lo había superado. ¿Cierto?

No podía estar nuevamente enamorado de él ¿No?

Estuvo con Seamus. Tuvo más parejas.

Pero lo estaba.

_Todavía le gustaba Malfoy_

Joder.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Hermione al verlo tenso y Ron rió.

-¿Todavía te gusta el hurón? ¿No?

-¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto.

-¿No lo es? Oh vamos, cuando el hurón desapareció del mundo mágico te deprimiste. Cuando te salvó y se volvió a largar casi enloqueces y tuviste un colosal descontrol de magia. Cuando viste la daga pude ver que querías correr a buscarlo.

-Yo no…

-Tú sí. Y él debe estar igual porque te salvó de un Avada. Se gustan es obvio. Y al parecer mucho.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.

-Oh colega, te equivocas- dijo el pelirrojo- quiere decir solo una cosa, que el hechizo en Malfoy dejó de funcionar o le has vuelto a gustar.

La mirada de los cuatro alrededor se posó en él y Ron supo que había metido la pata.

– Verán- dijo rascándose la cabeza- como que Malfoy tenía un obliviate especial impuesto por mí desde antes de la guerra. Se supone que se desharía con el tiempo.

-Pero...- susurró Harry.

-Pero no lo hizo- dijo Ron decepcionado - lo supe al verlo. Al menos no completamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Parkinson y Nott alzaron la varita y él se hizo para atrás aterrorizado.– Explícate o te vuelo la cabeza.

-Verán. Un día encontré a Malfoy paseando por los pasillos en horas después del toque de queda, la poción multijugos que al parecer estaba usando se desvaneció y pude ver que era él. Venía de la torre de astronomía donde después de un rato apareciste tu compañero-dijo señalándolo- eso se me hizo raro. Pero días después pude ver como querías hablar con el hurón con demasiadas ganas cuando no andabas cabizbajo y como él te evitaba. Pensé que te había hecho algo así que lo confronté en el siguiente paseo a Hogsmade. Realmente no me esperaba que estuviera solo, ni que accediera a hablar conmigo, pero lo hizo. Y bueno, él me confeso que le gustabas bastante pero se convertiría en mortífago esa misma semana. Y que sí lo hacía todos sus amigos, aquí presentes, lo seguirían. Yo no le podía creer claro está, pero eso explicaba porque te estaba evadiendo, porque TU lo estabas buscando desesperadamente.

-Yo NO lo estaba buscando desesperadamente.

-Claro que sí.

-Lo hiciste Harry. Buscarlo, digo. Lo otro no sé. ¿Por qué yo no lo noté? – Preguntó Hermione asombrada de que Ron notara algo que ella no.

-Porque estabas muy centrada en Victor Krum- dijo Ron con molestia, recordando los días en que la vida de Hermione giraba en torno al búlgaro.

-Oh-Hermione se sonrojó.

-Además se dio cuenta que tu sabías cómo era él con poción multijugos y eso lo hizo evitarte más.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la poción Potter?- preguntó Nott- Era un chico de ojos azules y castaño, incluso su cara era distinta, y Draco se comportaba incluso diferente a lo que dejaba ver fuera de la sala común.

Harry rememoró ese día, un día lejano en que había salido entristecido a hablar con sus padres y había regresado contento tan solo por una sonrisa de Malfoy.

-Me topé con el frente a la heladería-contó- lo supe cuando frunció el ceño, solo Malfoy podía hacer ese gesto de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

-¿Sólo con eso?- pregunto la inefable.

-Si- respondió Harry sinceramente.

-Carajo, Potter- dijo Nott- eres un acosador.

-NO soy un acosador- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Dejando a un lado que Harry SI era un acosador pero Malfoy también lo era – interrumpió Hermione recordando como el rubio veía a Harry en los desayunos- ¿Para qué era el obliviate Ron?

-Para olvidar que estaba enamorado de Harry, al menos esa era la idea. Debía...

-¿Él estaba enamorado de mí? - interrumpió el de ojos verdes abriendo los ojos- Pero si nosotros ni siquiera eramos amigos ni nada.

-Pero tú si querías- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

Ron lo miró con cuidado.

-¿Lo hubieras aceptado?

Harry no dijo nada. En ese entonces quería, _deseaba_, desesperadamente que Draco Malfoy se volviera su amigo. Pero nunca había imaginado que le gustara al rubio. Pero ahora que lo veía, se daba cuenta que sí, le había gustado.

Le había gustado mucho.

Y él solo lo había aceptado cuando el rubio ya se había ido. Cuando ya no podía alcanzarlo.

Cuando ya no lo encontraba.

-Harry no interrumpas- regaño Hermione- Ron...

-Como decía.-continuo el jefe de aurores- Debía quitárselo si no se retiraba por sí mismo pero Malfoy se desapareció al día siguiente. Puedo pensar que el cabrón solo me utilizó para eliminar su lealtad dual y una vez que ésta desapareció le fue más fácil actuar. Solo sé que luego de eso dijo que necesitaba hablar con un cuadro y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Lo próximo que supimos de él fue que había salvado a Harry y creí que regresaría al mundo mágico, pero no lo hizo. También creía que el obliviate se había desvanecido ya que lo había salvado por sobre sus padres. Pero al verlo supe que no.

-¿Él sabe que estaba hechizado?- preguntó la inefable.

-Si.

-¿Así que cuando enfrento a sus padres...?

-Lo hizo para que Harry ganara.

-Hizo lo que más le convenía- afirmó Nott.

-Por supuesto. – convino Ron- sus amigos ya no se habían convertido en mortífagos, pero debía asegurarse de que siguiera así y eso lo lograría solo si él ganaba.

-¿Estás diciendo que solo deje de gustarle? o ¿que él no recuerda ni siquiera nuestra platica en la torre de astronomía?- preguntó seriamente Harry.

-Ambas. Esa fue una de las cosas que estoy seguro que borré. -aseguró el pelirrojo recordando la petición de Malfoy acerca de los días específicos que quería borrar.-También borré una de sus salidas a Hogsmade.

-Lo borraste todo…- susurró el de lentes y Hermione pudo notar la tristeza en él.

Malfoy no recordaba nada de él. De lo que habían platicado.

Ya no estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- dijo Harry.

Hermione retrocedió un poco asustada. Ella sabía que a Harry siempre le había gustado Malfoy. Que le había buscado durante un tiempo, que Ron le haya ocultado la información de éste tipo sin duda lo haría enojar.

-Porque él me lo pidió- dijo Ron enfrentando su mirada.

-¿Por qué accediste Ron?- preguntó, necesitaba saber estar seguro, antes de darle el puñetazo que deseaba con toda su alma.

-Porque lo necesitaba Harry. Lo vi. Eso estaba destrozandolo.

_Destrozándolo. _

_Enamorarse de Harry estaba destrozándolo._

-¿Por qué no me pediste mi opinión?- dijo apretándo sus puños.

-Porque no era tu decisión. Era la de él.

Harry avanzo hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo cuando Nott se interpuso.

-Era lo mejor Potter. Draco no iba a poder luchar contra tí o contra sus padres. Tenía que escoger. Hizo lo que necesitaba para que estuvieras vivo. Para que nosotros estuvieramos vivos.

Harry se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Por qué iba a escogerme a mi sobre sus padres? Tuvo que borrarse la memoria para hacerlo.

El medimago negó con la cabeza.

-Tuvo que olvidar que estaba enamorado de tí, pero lo demás se quedó ahí Potter. Él admiraba tu fuerza. Sabía que eras la esperanza del mundo mágico. En realidad...

-En realidad, no quería olvidarte. Solo aliviar la sobrecarga de emociones- interrumpió Pansy- si hubiera decidido que prefería a sus padres le hubiera pedido a Weasley que le borrara todo sobre tí. Nos lo habría pedido a nosotros. Cuando realizas un obliviate- dijo Pansy sintiendo un poco de lástima por el moreno- no sueles perder los sentimientos. Si eran fuertes siempre regresan, y Weasley no era un dejado de virtudes precisamente como para evitarlo. Draco te salvo porque te prefirió sobre sus padres. Te salvó ahora porque le importas. Y a ti te importa él así que ¿por qué no solo intentas ser su amigo nuevamente? ¿Por qué no tratas de iniciar de nuevo?

Harry no dijo nada, pero asintió. La chimenea se oyó y por ella salieron dos personas. Blaise le sonrió a Pansy y Theo, y a su lado, Snape miró a los gryffindors con hostilidad.

-¿Entonces, qué es el misterioso tema que no podemos hablar por flú?- Bromeó el italiano- ¿Y este lugar? Es bonito.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la foto del anciano y el rubio sonriendo. Caminó despacio hacia la foto y la tomo.

-Draco...

Pansy sonrió.

-Lo hemos encontrado._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia_

_Se que he tardado demasiado pero entre los bloqueos, las tareas y que me dio gripe (y ya saben como es eso te haces bolita en tu cama y te quedas ahí XP) apenas pudo escribirlo.  
_

_Le mando un besote, agradeciendoles los reviews y me despido.  
_

_Freya Uchiha :)_

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 6  
**

* * *

_-Abuelo _

_Draco se paró frente al retrato que estaba en su habitación, había pasado dos días enteros evadiendo a Potter y sintiendose tan desanimado que sin quererlo sus pasos lo habían guiado frente al retrato de su abuelo. Desde él, Abraxas solía visitarlo desde la mansión Malfoy a escondidas de sus padres y platicar un rato, no duraban mucho, a veces por la persistencia de Lucius de saber su localización y otras por el humor de Draco. Abraxas estaba consciente de que toda la inocencia y dulzura de Draco en su niñez se habían esfumado a medida que había aprendido las reglas de protocolo, los hechizos de magia oscura y a ocultar sus sentimientos y le sonrió con tristeza como lo hacía desde que cumplió 9 años. Lucius era un padre estricto y Draco había sido un buen alumno, no había nada que Abraxas pudiera decir que hiciera que Draco volviera a ser el de antes. _

_-Draco- saludó mientras lo veía acomodarse en la cama.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_Para su sorpresa Draco dudó. Draco nunca dudaba… Si había algo bueno en la educación en la que fue forjado fue el tomar siempre rápidas decisiones, sin dudar ni un momento en alcanzar su objetivo, así tuviera que matar para lograrlo. Por ello, al notar al joven rubio frente a él, Abraxas no pudo evitar sentir miedo, porque Draco estaba dudando y eso significaba que podría elegir un camino que le guiaría a la destrucción._

_Y Draco era tan joven…_

_Tan puro…_

_El rubio alzó los ojos y lo miró detenidamente. Abraxas juraba que de no ser un retrato su corazón estaría latiendo con fuerza. Cuando la voz de Draco se escuchó podría jurar que se hubiera detenido_

_-Necesito un consejo._

_-¿Ha pasado algo en particular?- preguntó. Por favor, que no sea Voldemort…_

_-He sido convocado para ser marcado. _

_-¡No Draco!-pidió- No puedes dejar que te marquen, tienes que alejarte. Pídele ayuda a ese muchacho, a Potter._

_Draco negó con la cabeza y al mayor no se le pasó la mirada de dolor en sus ojos._

_-No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres, yo…_

_-¿Hacerles esto? Te están enviando al matadero Draco. Te enseñaron a ser superior a los demás y eso solo te ha traído problemas… La mitad del colegio te odia, Draco y una vez que tomes la marca ¡te van a intentar matar!_

_-Lo sé._

_-Y te obligará a inclinar la cabeza cual elfo doméstico. No eres eso Draco, eres mucho mejor. Eres un sangrepura, tu lealtad está para tu familia, pero tus padres no son tu familia_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-exigió el más joven- Son mis padres y ellos…_

_-¡Ellos te han llevado a ser lo que eres Draco!- gritó también-un joven que solo se tiene a sí mismo y a sus amigos, que no pueden protegerte más de lo que tú puedes protegerlos a ellos, ¿qué es lo que sigue? ¿Dejaras que te marquen? ¿Blaise y los demás te seguirán? ¿Los verás morir por una causa que no creen solo porque no pudiste negarte a los deseos de tu padre?_

_-¡Tú no sabes nada!_

_-Y si no se unen a ti y se unen al bando contrario ¿Los verás morir?¿Los mataras por una causa en la que tú mismo crees?_

_-No lo estas entendiendo, ellos…_

_-ellos te están siguiendo porque son tus amigos, eres su líder, su guía, su familia Draco. Tienes que hacer lo correcto._

_-Pero yo…_

_-Aún si eso significa estar en contra de tus padres. Se que sabes que está mal, quizá ese chico Potter no sea de tu agrado ni confíes en él pero... _

_-¡Estoy enamorado de él! _

_Las palabras del rubio llenas de dolor y desesperanzas, silenciaron la pelea de golpe y vio impotente como el pequeño Malfoy caía sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba. Si tan solo estuviera vivo, podría marcharse, llevarse a Draco lejos de ahí, de todos.  
_

_Pero no podía, porque estaba muerto. Solo podía verlo llorar, escuchar su grito desconsolado. Solo podía mirar._

_-Quizá Snape_

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_-Es el peor enemigo de mi padre y estoy enamorado de él. Ni siquiera pensé en como esto dañaría a mis amigos o a mi padrino, cuando estoy con él los olvido y me siento tan egoísta… ellos siempre han estado conmigo y yo no puedo decidir a quién voy a seguir- sollozó- Si sigo a mi padre mis amigos se convierten en mortífagos. Su vida será un infierno ¿Cómo los voy a ver a la cara cuando tengan que matar a alguien? Pansy le teme a los crucios y a la sangre ¿Cuánto tiempo va a poder estar ahí sin enloquecer? Theo quiere ser medimago, Blaise quiere tener un restaurante… Tienen sueños .. ¡Y yo solo quiero ser libre!_

_Y si sigo a Potter mi padre me matará…Potter ni siquiera confía en mí. Y no podré vivir con ello…Sé que no son perfectos pero son mis padres…Es tu hijo…_

_Desearía… Tan solo desearía no haber conocido a ninguno de ellos. No haber nacido._

_El silencio invadió el cuarto y Abraxas miró a Draco, y de pronto Draco volvía a ser el niño que se sentaba a su cama para leerle un cuento o contarle sus aventuras, de repente Draco volvía a ser su niño pequeño, sin idea de lo que la vida le esperaba._

_-Draco- le llamó con cuidado tratándolo como el ser frágil que en este momento era- ¿Quién es o son las personas sin las que no podrías vivir?_

_-¿Qué?- susurró el otro._

_-Estoy seguro que Severus sobrevivirá Draco, pero no estoy tan seguro de que tus padres o tus amigos lo hagan. Imagina que tu padre muere- dijo y con pesar admitió que a él le dolía también, porque era su hijo y en algún momento también había sido un niño lleno de ilusiones y metas que se había desviado de su camino en la búsqueda del poder- Pero Potter y tus amigos siguen vivos. Lo hiciste, te revelaste contra tu padre y ahora Potter te odia aún, pero Pansy es auror, eres pocionista como tu padrino y Theo medimago. Quizá Blaise tiene su restaurante y se reunen a comer ahí con frecuencia, a platicar. Ellos están bien, están vivos, tus padres están en Azkaban o muertos pero tus amigos y Potter están bien, ahí, y tu contribuiste a eso, tú lo hiciste al negarte a tomar la marca, al oponerte a tu padre… Y tú estás vivo, y eres libre… Su muerte está en tu consciencia y te duele, pero nadie puede culparte, puedes enamorar a Potter o enamorarte de nuevo, formar una familia, ser lo que quieras, ser feliz…_

_Draco lo miró analizando esa información ¿era eso lo que quería no? ser feliz, ser normal, enamorarse, ser correspondido, ser amado…_

_Amar…_

_-O imagina esto, Te unes a tu padre, convences a tus amigos de no unirse, mantenerse neutrales. O bien, se unen y pelean a tu lado. Ganan. Tus amigos están vivos, tus padres también, pero sabes que el chico Potter no. Su muerte es la clave de la derrota del lado de Dumbledore y lo sabes. Formas una familia con una sangrepura que tu padre o Voldemort escojan, amas a tus hijos, quizá llegues a amar a tu esposa. Pero entonces te levantas cubierto de sudor porque soñaste con todas las muertes que se hicieron para lograr ese camino, esa victoria… Cuando veas tus manos, verás la sangre que contiene. Verás a gente morir Draco, ante tus ojos, de todas formas…Estarás ahí, veras amigos, conocidos y desconocidos caer uno tras otro, pero tu estas vivos, tus amigos también…_

_Draco tragó saliva._

_-O te unes al bando oscuro, quizá alguno de tus amigos o tus padres mueran pese a que ganaron, quizá mueras tú… Quizá te unas al lado correcto, tus amigos pueden morir, tú puedes hacerlo, y ganan, sobreviven, son libres, viven sin temor… O mueren con la cabeza en alto sabiendo que hicieron lo correcto, que siguieron sus principios, que fue su decisión._

_No la de tus padres._

_No la de tus amigos._

_No la del chico Potter._

_Fue tu decisión Draco._

_Cuando la decisión es tuya Draco- sonrió explicandole- No importa el final, si vives serás feliz y si mueres también. Porque sabrás que hiciste lo que debía hacerse. Lo que querías hacer. Pero recuerda Draco, en una guerra siempre hay muertes. Y si Merlín decide que seas tú o alguno de tus amigos, o Potter, piensa si estás dispuesto y satisfecho por la razón por la que moriste o por la que murieron…_

_Entonces Draco, la pregunta no es de que lado te quieres poner sino ¿A quién quieres salvar realmente?_

_Draco salió de la habitación. Había tantos caminos con finales tan diferentes... Fue entonces cuando los vio. Lo esperaban impacientes, con miedo justo afuera de su habitación. Los 3, Pansy, Theo y Blaise. Draco sabía que sin importar su decisión lo seguirían, que morirían por él... __Entonces si ellos podían hacerlo, si podían dejar sus sueños, sus familias, las personas que amaban _¿Él no podía hacer lo mismo?  


_Ellos siempre estarían a su lado al fin y al cabo... Ellos siempre serían su familia  
_

_Él podría enamorarse otra vez, después de todo, Potter no había pasado tanto tiempo con él para ser irremplazable. Pero ellos sí, si Draco llorara toda su vida por alguien sin duda serían ellos. O su padrino, pero él era fuerte. Estaría bien. Y que ellos vivieran era lo correcto.  
_

_Serían las personas a quien salvar realmente.  
_

_La mirada de la única chica llamó su atención. Estaba sentada en el suelo esperando una reacción, lo que sea y le sonrió. Pareció ser suficiente._

_-Draco- se paró abrazándolo – No tenías preocupados…_

_No escuchó el resto de la plática, solo podía ver sus caras tratando de grabarlas en su memoria una y otra vez…_

_Si él pudiera mantenerlos neutrales… Draco no podía serlo, pero ellos sí. Miró su brazo, la piel blanca y suave, sin marca alguna._

_-¿Draco?_

_-No recibiré la marca- fue lo único que dijo._

_Blaise sonrió y lo abrazó._

_-Qué alivio…._

_Sus amigos sonrieron también y Draco supo que había hecho lo correcto… Ellos vivirían, serían felices, cumplirían sus sueños. Y la única manera de hacerlo, era que se mantuvieran neutrales, era sin él._

_-Pase lo que pase- susurró- Quiero que recuerden, que nunca me uniré a mi padre._

_-¿Te unirás a la orden del fénix? – preguntó Theo_

_-No._

_-¿Y qué hay de Potter?- susurró Blaise._

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_-Él estará bien- sonrió.- No nos necesita. Vamos tengo hambre- susurró._

_Dentro de la habitación Abraxas rio ligeramente._

_¿Obliviatarse a sí mismo para volverse un muggle desenamorado?_

_Solo a Draco se le ocurría eso._

* * *

-¿Cómo que no puedes acceder a su mente?- preguntó Pansy.

-No es que no pueda acceder a su mente- reprochó Blaise- es que no hay nada.

-¡No puede haber nada!

-Pues eso.- Gritó- No lo hay. Lo único que veo son sus días como muggle. ¿Quieres que te hable de su último novio? Castaño de ojos azules, metro ochenta. Se acostaron…

-¡Blaise! – regañó el profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué hay de su infancia?- preguntó la morena- Tenemos que estar en ella. Es nuestro maldito amigo.

-Pansy- dijo apretando los dientes- no hay nada. Nada relacionado acerca de la magia. Lo veo de niño, sí. Pero nunca aparecemos. Ni un elfo, ni sus pavos reales, ni siquiera en túnica. Y luego mágicamente todo es normal después de los 17 y a partir de ahí toda su vida es como muggle…Ni una maldita vez se le ve alzando la varita. No hay rastro de su descubrimiento de los bebés o de Lucius, ¡solo es un hombre muggle común y corriente!

-Pero es Draco y …

-¡Basta!- Nott alzó la voz- Draco no tiene ni amnesia ni nada, si no puedes acceder a ningún recuerdo que tengo un rastro de magia es porque ha hecho algo para que no puedas hacerlo.

-¿Qué hay de un pensadero?- preguntó Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry. Ahora Malfoy no solo no recordaba a Harry sino que no tenía ningún recuerdo de Hogwarts o sus amigos.

-No le dio tiempo para guardarlos- respondió Harry-fue demasiado rápido para hacerlo y cuando salimos de la fábrica los tenía con él.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces mi maldito ahijado es un desgraciado- respondió Snape. El pequeño bastardo nunca le pidió ayuda, le hizo creer que todo estaba perfectamente bien, pasó un día haciendo pociones con él y al día siguiente se había marchado. Snape había pensado perfectamente como iba a tratar de sobrevivir a su ahijado así él muriera y el niñato va y se le escapa.

¡Y se convierte en muggle!

Lo tuvo buscando toda una década pensando en todo lo que le pudo haber pasado y el muchacho estaba ahí acostandose con cuanto muggle se le pusiera en su camino... En cuanto despertara muggle o no le lanzaría un buen crucio.

-Quizá era para evitar que si un mago lo encontraba supiera lo que estaba haciendo- sugirió Ron un poco espantado por la cara del ahora director de Hogwarts. Por qué en nombre del buen Merlín Dumbledore había muerto.

-Además Weasley- gruño el slytherin mayor- ¿Quiere decirme por qué demonios le aplicó un obliviate a mi ahijado?

-Ya se lo expliqué a sus amigos.

-Si pues quiero oír la explicación yo mismo- exigió.

-¡Su abuelo!- gritó Pansy sonriendo- dijiste que luego del obliviate se dirigió a las mazmorras a hablar con alguien. No fue con nosotros. Debió ser con él. Después de todo él lo convenció de no tomar la marca.

-Y estar enamorado de Harry- dijo Ron comiendo un malvavisco que encontró en la cocina, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara.

-Lo que me recuerda- susurró Blaise mientras apretaba con fuerza su varita.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Theo.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace años – bajo su varita y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, ante la ceja alzada de Theo. Entonces caminó hacia Harry y le pegó un gran puñetazo dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el agredido

-Porque te odio y siempre lo haré.

Pansy y Theo sonrieron y Snape bufó.

-En serio. Uno creíria que a su edad ustedes se comportarían, pero siguen actuando como niños de kínder.

-Nunca fuimos al kínder- le recordó Pansy- deberías saberlo, fuiste nuestro tutor

-Y aun maldigo a sus padres- comentó cascarrabias el mayor para la risa de los slytherin.

-Fuera de puñetazos- dijo Ron poniéndose serio- tenemos que comprobar que Malfoy no era complice ante el ministro de magia o pedirá su cabeza para calmar una parte del asunto. ¿Cómo puedes contactar a su abuelo?

Pansy bufó.

-Weasley idiota. Está muerto.

Hermione palideció.

-Entonces cómo…

-Hablaremos con su retrato- exclamó Snape- hay uno en la mansión Malfoy pero no podemos entrar a ella porque si no me equivoco solo un Malfoy puede entrar, pero Draco tenía uno.

-No estaba en su habitación- murmuró Blaise- no entre sus cosas que dejó en Hogwarts.

-Quizá esté en su casa- sugirió el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero no sabemos dónde vive- se quejó Hermione.- Cómo vamos a..

-Yo lo sé.- dijo el de lentes frotándose la cara- o creo que lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo Potter?- frunció el ceño Blaise, preparándose para un segundo y tercer golpe. Si Potter no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y Draco, podría haber logrado que Draco se enamorara de él. Miró al rubio y se sintió impotente, mientras apretaba su puño. Draco no estaría ahí en cama, no hubiera pasado tantos años solo… Blaise habría estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

Caminó de regreso a su lado y tocó su mano, el tatuaje de araña encerrada entre dos serpientes en una telaraña resaltaba, claramente antes oculta con un glamour, y sin importarle la mirada de Potter acarició su cabello.

Ya no estaba enamorado de él. Era cierto. Pero lo había amado con tanta intensidad como estaba seguro Draco había amado a Potter.

_-Blaise- oyó la voz de Draco en su cabeza y cerró los ojos apoyándose en su frente. Su mente entonces lo llevó al último día con Draco, estaba feliz de tener un día completo del rubio para él, jugando al quidditch a más no poder sin imaginarse que no lo vería de nuevo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-susurró_

_-Nunca olvides que te quiero._

_Blaise sonrió _

_-Yo también te quiero Draco_

_El rubio sonrió pero luego miró al horizonte y movió las manos como pensando si decirle algo o no. Finalmente lo hizo_

_-Blaise, si algún día olvidara todo esto me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer la promesa otra vez._

_-¿Cuál Draco?_

_-La que seríamos amigos por siempre._

_-¿Y por qué habrías de olvidarlo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. La sola idea era sospechosa y Draco nunca hablaba por hablar._

_-No lo sé- dijo el rubio riendo- ¿una bludger contra mi cabeza?_

_Blaise frunció el ceño._

_-Eso no sucederá nunca. Vincent y Greg no lo permitirían._

_-Solo decía- comentó el menor traviesamente- Uno nunca sabe._

Abriendo los ojos se encontró con los cerrados de Draco. Cabía la posibilidad de que Draco supiera que este día llegaría o se tratara de pura casualidad, acarició su cabello y buscó en su cuello una cadena ante la mirada atenta de todos. Ahí estaba, el collar que lo definía como el heredero de su familia. Pansy y Theo se acomodaron a su alrededor y sacaron los suyos.

-¿Que pasa Blaise?

Blaise dudó. Quizá eran solo suposiciones, además ¿que podrían recuperar con solo una simple promesa rehecha? Pero sentía que era lo correcto, y no sabía por qué.

-Pansy, Theo… ¿Draco, que fue lo último que les dijo?- preguntó

Theo entrecerró los ojos. Él último día que pasó Draco con ellos no hablaron de cosas relevantes, fue un día como cualquier otro. Pero dos días antes, se había pasado todo el día con él, pues el anterior se lo había pasado con Pansy.

¿Qué le había dicho?

Habían estado practicando su animagia. Ninguno lo había logrado, pero lo intentaban. Una vez a Theo le salieron unas orejas negras y peluditas y a Draco una cola gris, pero eso fue lo máximo que lograron.

¿Dicho? Draco no le había dicho nada.

Pero…

Había un libro que le recomendó leer. No tenía que ver con el tema, pero Theo pensó que era porque a él le gustaba leer. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Se lo había regalado. Estaba en su viejo baúl de Hogwarts donde pararon sus libros de animagia. Era negro y de letras plateadas

Piensa…

Piensa…

¿Cómo se llamaba?

_-_Pociones y hechizos de memoria y sangre. La maldición de las familias sangrepuras- recitó

-¿Qué?- preguntó Blaise.

-Draco quería que leyera ese libro. Me lo regaló, pero cuando se marchó lo olvide por completo.

-¿Estás diciendo que Draco nos dejó pistas sobre él todo este tiempo?- preguntó Pansy.

-Eso tiene sentido- susurró Theo.

-No, no lo tiene.- dijo ella.- ¿Porque no nos buscó para pedirnos que le quitemos el bloqueo de su memoria?¿Por qué no volvió?

-Draco parecía tener las memorias sobre nosotros todo el tiempo- opinó Theo- aunque nunca intente leer su mente. Pero quizá…- pensó analizándolo detenidamente.- quizá al igual que su enamoramiento con Potter, forzó a su mente a cerrarse. Él iba a ser muggle ¿no? No necesitaba mostrar sus recuerdos mágicos a alguien y era peligroso que alguien descubriera que era mago. Si no supiéramos que es Draco y lo viéramos cruzar en la calle pensaríamos que es un simple muggle que se le parece y si intentaramos hacer Legeremancia no encontraríamos nada.

-¿Entonces por qué dejar pistas?

-Para prevenir si sucedía algún imprevisto probablemente- adicionó el pocionista- Un Malfoy nunca crea un plan A sin un plan B.

-O quizá Malfoy iba a volver- razonó Ron – debió haber pasado algo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Pansy?- preguntó Theo

-¿De mí?

-Sí, algo que Draco dijera o dejara

- mmm

Pansy recordó. Habían ido de compras ¿no? Que había dicho… Hecho…

-Me regaló una pulsera, ésta- dijo extendiendo su mano- pero no tiene nada en especial. Solo la fecha en la que me la regaló.

-Quizá deberíamos esperar a que despierte- sugirió Hermione- en dos o tres días más.

-Pero necesitamos sus memorias, Granger.

-¿Y en qué fecha lo compro Pansy?

-12 de diciembre de 1998. -_12/12/1998_

-Tiene colgada una llave, ¿es parte de la pulsera? – preguntó Hermione- es preciosa.

-Lo sé- dijo Pansy alegremente- no, Draco la colocó ahí, tenía dos colgando en su collar, dijo que se las había regalado su abuelo pero que ya no servían porque su abuelo había fallecido. Que solo le gustaba llevarlas.

Snape frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Parkinson muéstramela llave.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se la pasó con todo y pulsera.

-No puede ser…

-¿Que?

-Es la llave de la cámara del abuelo de Draco, una copia.

-¡Qué!

-Es una copia de la cámara individual de Abraxas Malfoy. Señor Nott busque el libro que le dejo Draco inmediatamente y vuelva.

Theo asintió y se marchó del cuarto. Los ojos de Harry lo siguieron mientras desaparecía y su mirada volvió al rubio. No debería sentirse herido, se dijo, él les había dejado a ellos algo porque eran sus amigos, los necesitaba. Al final no lo había escogido a él, los había escogido a ellos…

_No debería, pero lo estaba._

* * *

-Lo tengo- susurró Snape y todos se arremolinaron alrededor._  
_

-¿Qué es lo que tiene profesor?

-Si junto todas las palabras subrayadas en el orden en el que están estos números escritos a mano en la hoja final- dijo mostrando la página final del libro llena de números en el puño y letra de Draco- dice _El pensadero es la clave de la protección, cuyo hechizo bloquea las memorias de quien la invoca hacia los demás. _

Y éste nombre al final, dijo señalándolo.

_mentis maximum generis protector_

Es una maldición colocada de padres a hijos para proteger los secretos familiares y como está en el indice lo busqué. Tiene una versión invertida _mentis generis protector _que oculta a todos los que considera miembros de su familia sanguínea o no, sus secretos. Como no es una maldición puede ser revertida fácilmente mediante un conjunto de palabras.

-Nuestro juramento de amistad.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso señor Zabini?

Blaise lo miró fijamente.

-Si algún día olvidara todo esto me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer la promesa otra vez fue lo que me dijo.

-Entonces ¿Necesitamos decirla nuevamente? - preguntó Pansy. Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, con apuntar su varita hacia él y repetirla debería bastar para permitir el acceso a su mente.

-¿Y para que me dejo la llave? - preguntó la morena.

-Es por el pensadero. Ahí debe estar el retrato de su abuelo también.

-Pero ya no lo necesitamos, es decir podemos accesar a su mente.

-Creo que era un plan C. Si no podían romperlo simplemente podrían acceder al pensadero. Estoy seguro que pensó que la señorita Parkinson algún día descubriría de que era la llave.

-Me gustaría ver lo que hay ahí.

-Deberías llevarte a Potter- sugirió Blaise de mal humor.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque la daga esa que tiene en su cinturon- dijo señalandola- es de Draco. Y si vas con Potter los elfos lo reconocerán como un permiso a ambos para que pasen y nadie desconfiara de tí.

Pansy resopló.

-Esta bien. Vamos Potter. Traigamos ese pensadero.

El moreno asintió

Pero en el fondo estaba satisfecho.

_Porque también le había dejado algo a él, en el momento correcto.  
_


End file.
